When we were young
by HolbyFanKat
Summary: Holby Secondary School AU. Not really anything else to say. Includes all current characters
1. Chapter 1

**S this is an idea I've had in my head for a while and yesterday I decided to start writing it. One think that the Holby fanfiction section needs more of in my opinion is AU's. I've read lots for other tv programmes and my favourite is the School AU so I decided to write one. This will be an introduction so sorry if it's a bit boring. All the characters mentioned in this will be the main characters in the story, if you want anyone else added let me know. I'm going on holiday next week so this may not be updated in a while. Anyway enjoy, Kat xx**

Holby Secondary is a fairly large secondary school in the south west of England. It consists of one big, old building surrounded by four smaller, newer ones. It is currently 8am on the first Monday back to school after half term. With it still being an hour until school starts, the school is completely empty of students. Just the way the teachers like it. The staffroom however, is full to the brim. The teachers are having a welcome back party of sorts with cake and coffee. Although it was the head teacher, Mr Henrick Hanssen, who sent out the email inviting them, everyone knows his deputy, Ms Serena Campbell must have put him up to it. This is confirmed by the fact that the tall Swedish man is sat on his own in the corner of the staff room, hiding behind his large cup of coffee. Henrick, known as Mr Hanssen even to his staff, was a very strange man. He kept to himself and no one really understood him. The only staff member brave enough to make conversation with him unless completely necessary was the earlier mention deputy, Serena. Serena was sat right in the middle of the rest of the staff. She was a friendly woman unless you got on the wrong side of her. Either way she was determined and strong-willed. In just a few years she'd been through a lot with her mother dying, her ex-husband remarrying then most recently finding out that she'd had a sister and meeting her nephew, Jason. Even that wasn't plain sailing as Jason has Aspergers Syndrome. Even through all this she was an amazing teacher. She was firm when needed but the students loved her and certainly learnt a lot. As well as being deputy head she was the head of the Maths department. Sat closely by her side in the staffroom was fellow maths teacher and ex-army soldier, Bernie Wolfe. The women were very close and their colleagues often wondered if there was something more than friendship between them. They never said anything and no one was brave enough to ask. Bernie and Serena had bonded over their love for Maths and their divorce experiences. They'd often be found in Serena's office planning lessons or marking work before moving to the pub to share a bottle of Shiraz. Moving round the circle of gossiping teachers, next to Bernie was Professor Elliot Hope. He was the head of the science department and had been at the school the longest of all the teachers. He started there as soon as he qualified and hadn't left since. He was kind and clever beyond belief. Along side his teaching he had various research projects on the go. He was the teacher that everyone wanted but that could be down to his reputation for being soft. However he was a great teacher, and loved nothing more than passing his knowledge onto his students. He sat back in the staffroom chair, letting the conversation wash over him whilst he ate doughnut after doughnut, leaving evidence in the form of jam trailing down his white and blue checked shirt. Sat next to Elliot was his best friend and second longest serving teacher, Ric Griffin. He was head of English. Ric was very set in his ways and therefore didn't get along with a lot of the younger teachers. This also meant that his teaching styles didn't always suit all the students. He had a well known reputation that was backed up by a long line of ex wives and children with various different women. His youngest daughter Jess was his only child left at the school and was in year 11. Apart from at school, Ric and Jess didn't see each other much. Slightly out of the main circle was Guy Self, head of geography. He'd previously been the head teacher until the school started to go down hill and Hanssen , who had previously done the job, had to return to take over. It was fair to say Guy was not popular with the staff or students. He was known for being strict in his lessons. During his time as head he resorted to under-hand techniques and often stabbed his staff in the back. This understandably left him disliked by his colleagues. Although he has had his fair share of problems. His wife had died nearly three years ago which left him to look after their daughter Zosia, who was fighting through mental health disorders. She was just starting her last year at sixth form at the same school and he was trying his best to help her prepare for her A levels. Lurking in the corner was student teacher Jacqueline, or Jac Naylor. She was in her final year at university doing her teaching degree. She wouldn't call herself shy but she wasn't good with people so she was finding it difficult to make herself known and join in with the teachers. Teaching she was good at, she knew that as this was her final placement and she'd be here for most of the year. But talking to people outside of lessons wasn't so much her thing. Her mother had abandoned her as a child and she had isolated herself, making friends wasn't something she was used to.

And so the list of teachers goes on.

It was now 8:30am and the students were now starting to arrive. A car pulled up outside the school gates and out got three girls. The youngest of the three was rushing ahead excitedly, looking back at her sisters as she rambled away at them. This was Adele Effanga and today was her first day in year 7. You'd think it being her first day she'd keep her head down and keep to the rules but oh no not Adele. She wore a tight short skirt that just covered her bum along with her tight fitting blouse with the top two buttons undone. Her black frizzy hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the ends dyed bright pink. The middle sister, Cecelia Effanga, was finding her little sister beyond embarrassing. She was just going into year 9 and did all she could to appear "cool" and having an excitable 12 year old bouncing around you most certainly wasn't cool. She rolled her eyes and threw a quick "Seeya" at her older sister before walking away. The older Effanga was Maureen, but everyone except her mother called her Mo. She certainly didn't care about being cool and was dressed completely differently to her youngest sister. She had a long, loose fitting blouse tucked into wide legged trousers. Her hair was almost shaved on one side, the other side longer with a sweeping fringe. She pulled out her phone before walking over to lean on a tree and wait for her friend Sacha and his girlfriend Essie to arrive.

Waiting just along from Mo, was Zosia March. Daughter of Mr Guy Self. She had got a lift in with her dad and had been hanging around ever since. She sat on the grass, her music blaring through her headphones, enjoying the summer sun.

"Oi selfie junior." At the familiar sound of her best friend Dom's voice, she sprung up and launched herself at him and their other friend Arthur Digby. The three of them were very close and had been since year 7. They were often referred to as the three musketeers. They were a very odd bunch and you'd never expect them to be friends, but it worked. Behind the boys were Morven Shreve and her best friend Cara Martinez. The girls were year 11 and two years younger than the three in front. Arthur and Morven were getting close and both had huge crushes on each other but were too shy to say anything. The group walked towards the main school building together. "So you guys ready for our final year in this hell hole?" Dom asked his friends as he wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Bring it on" Zosia spoke with a determined nod. The group went their separate ways with the older three headed to the sixth form block and the younger two off to their tutor room in the main building.

Before they could get there they found two boys waiting for them outside the room. The boys were fellow year 11's Raf Dilucca and Adrian 'Fletch' Fletcher. The boys were known as the class clowns and were often making jokes, pulling pranks and taking bets. Fletch was the original cockney cheeky chappy and dragged his friend along with him. As the girls approached, Fletch nudged his friend and pointed at Cara. "Oi Oi, girlfriend approaching" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up she is not my girlfriend." The other boy spoke in his think Scottish accent.

"Yeah but you like her right?" The Cockney lad probed but didn't get an answer as the girls soon reached them. Not that he needed an answer it was obvious every time the two spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews and comments on tumblr about the last chapter. To the guest who noticed the lack of Oliver- he is in this chapter. He was supposed to be in it from the start but I left him out somehow. To Team Zollie- I might add more characters but there is no plan to yet. If there is anyone you want to see, let me know.**

 **I'm not overly happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it up before I go away tomorrow. Let me know what you think. I can't get Jac right and it's really frustrating ?**

As the students flocked into the school the teachers left the comfort of the staffroom and headed to their classrooms, leaving a pile of dirty mugs behind them. On the way out of the staffroom, Jac managed to catch up with the man who she was to shadow for the whole of her placement. "Professor Elliot Hope?" She asked "Sorry, I'm Jacqueline Naylor, the teaching student? Call me Jac." She added as she offered her hand to shake.

"Oh it's Elliot, you don't have to worry about the professor business. It's nice to meet you Jac." He spoke with a large grin as he shook her hand and lead her towards his classroom. "I was thinking you could watch and help me for the first week or two then you can start planning and teaching some lessons. Would that be ok? I'll always be on hand to help"

The young woman nodded eagerly "yes yes that would be great! Who have we got first?"

They got to the classroom and Elliot unlocked it and opened the door to let her in. Jac walked in and looked around in amazement at all the posters and periodic tables that covered the walls. It was easy to see he'd had this class room for a long time. She noticed the arrangement of thank you cards and "best teacher" presents dotted around his desk. He answered her question as she did so. "Well I'm a tutor for a year 13 class so we'll be meeting them first. We've got the normal first day back jobs of handing out timetables and such like. It'll give you a good chance to get to know them"

She nodded slowly. She was a little nervous at the thought of a sixth form class. Some of them would only be three years younger than her and it wasn't something she'd ever had experience with before. The older man must have noticed her nerves as he gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry they are a lovely class. A little loud, but lovely. The great thing about sixth form is that you get to have a laugh and a joke with them."

Jac still wasn't sure, laughing and joking weren't part of her skill set. But before she had time to worry any more, the first of the students entered the class. She quickly moved to the side of the room out of the way. She plastered a smile on her face as each student looked over at her, trying to work out who she was and why she was there. She could feel the eyes of some of the boys looking her up and down but had learnt to ignore it. It was one of the girls that caught her attention the most. The girl was wearing a slightly cropped black top and a high waisted black and white patterned skirt. She didn't know what it was about this girl that has drawn her attention to her. The two kept eye contact until the girl reached her desk and sat down. Jac realised she had been staring and quickly looked away.

Once all the pupils had come in and sat down, Elliot stood at the front of the class. "Welcome back everyone! I hope you all had a lovely summer. This.." He gestured for Jac to come to the front "is Miss Naylor. She's going to be with us all year. She is a student teacher in her final year, so try not to put her off teacher forever ok?" He found himself laughing at his own joke and a few of the students joined in.

The red haired woman felt awkward and like she needed to say something. So she stood up straight and brought out her fake confidence. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all." She looked around the class as **she** spoke, seeing if she could get an idea of what they would all be like. She had predicted there would be the usual split friendship groups that she'd seen in every other school she'd been to.

Elliot gave her a reassuring nod. "Right then let's get started shall we. I have homework diaries and timetables for you all. Miss Naylor could you give out the diaries? Everyone needs one, there's no names or anything on thJrem." He passed them over to the student before setting off to hand out the planners. All the pupils started to talk excitedly about which teachers they'd have. As she walked around the class, placing a diary in front of each person, she noticed there was a common theme of which teachers people did and didn't want. She tried to connect these names to the faces she'd seen in the staffroom earlier that morning.

A voice piped up from the back of the class room. "Hey prof, guess who's in your science class again?" The voice came from a dark haired boy with the bluest eyes Jac had ever seen.

The professor looked up and pretended to be thinking hard "oh no don't say I've got you again Oliver!" He laughed

The staring girl from earlier turned around to face this Oliver boy "yeah I'm in that class too, good luck prof." She smirked at Oliver, who gave her a grin in return. The girl turned back around when the boy next to her started talking to her.

"Urgh Zosh I've got your dad for geography again. That's every year since year seven now and he hates me!" The boy groaned and dramatically dropped his head forwards onto the table. He obviously had another thought as he head soon sprang up again. "Hey do you think we'll all be in the same maths class again? That was top banter last year."

The boy in front with a nerdy look about him turned around to answer "you know we'll probably be in all the same class groups as last year. Only the teachers might change."

During this conversation, Jac stopped infront of their desk and placed the diaries down for them. The first boy spoke again "Hello Miss Naylor, I'm Dom, this is Zosia and in front there is Arthur." He pointed to his friends as he introduced each of them. "Can I just say your hair is amazing! How do you get it that straight?"

Jac chuckled slightly "Hello. And the hair is pretty much natural, I just have to run some straighteners over it every morning."

The girl, that Jac now knew was Zosia, gasped "I'm so jealous. It takes me hours to get my hair straight and it could never look as good as yours"

It was all Jac could do to not roll her eyes. She was never really interested in this kind of conversation. Hair was hair, not really anything special. But for some reason she couldn't get over the fact the girl had complimented her.

"So are you going to be in all the professors lessons?" Dom asked

She nodded in response. "Yes and in a few weeks I'll be running the classes"

"Well good luck. You'll have to deal with this one shamelessly flirting with old blue eyes at the back there" He smirked at his friend.

The girl rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs "jealousy doesn't suit you Dominic. And we don't flirt, he's a friend"

Jac forced a laugh and walked away to leave the friends to their conversation. She had finished handing out the pile of diaries so joined the teacher at the front of the class once again.

"We have to keep an eye on her" he spoke, gesturing with his head towards the girl Jac had just been talking to.

She looked confused. "How come? Is she trouble?"

He shook his head "oh no no. Well not intentionally. She has some mental health issues. Her dad refuses to say which ones exactly, not that it really matters I suppose. But she struggles, especially when it gets to exam season. I think having you around will help. Someone closer to her age to talk to and prove that they got through A levels you know? It's tricky though, her father is Guy Self, head of geography I don't know if you've met him. He doesn't make it easy for us to help her." He man explained.

She listened carefully and nodded as she took it in. "I'm not very good at talking but I can listen to her any time she wants. I think I saw her dad this morning but I can't be sure."

He smiled at her "Thank you I really think you'll help her. So tell me, is it science you're interested in teaching or did they just put you with any teacher?"

"I want to teach science. I like the straight forward explanations and the fact there a reason for everything. It's all so interesting"

"You don't see many young science teachers these days. It's great to see you so enthusiastic about the subject. If you'd like I can show you some of my research at break time." He offered, kindly.

She nodded, trying not to look too eager. "That would be great. Thank you"

"No problem at all. Like I said earlier, if you have any questions at all just ask. Feel free to get involved and help out in all of the lessons. You can sit and watch or you can get involved straight away both are fine by me. My first class is year 10 and they'll have a worksheet to recap what we did last year. They might need some help and that'd be a good chance to get to know them."

She nodded in agreement as the bell went for first lesson. Elliot stood to address the class once more "alright guys have a good day see you tomorrow." He called out as they all began to leave. As Zosia walked past the two teachers, the more experienced of the two called out. "Zosia, could you stay here just a second. I won't make you late to your first lesson I promise."

The girl turned to her friends and nodded to give them permission to leave. "Before you ask Professor, I'm fine. Summer was good, I've revised lots, me and dad are getting along and anything I've freaked out to you about in the past is fine."

A grin spread across the mans face "That is great news. I don't mean to check up on you but you know I worry. If you are having any problems and you don't want to talk to an old man like me about them, Miss Naylor is more than happy to listen. Isn't that right Miss Naylor? She might understand a bit more than I do"

Jac nodded in response "Come and find me anytime you need some support. Whether it be science, the struggles of A levels or anything else. I was in your position not so long ago. And let your classmates know I'm here for them too." She didn't want it to seem like Zosia was getting special treatment or like they doubted her ability to cope

Zosia was only partly listening as she was studying the other woman. She'd heard the boys in the class calling her hot and she had to agree. She let her eyes trail up the body in front of her until her eyes landed on those of the other woman. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Not the fact that she found a woman attractive, that wasn't new. But the fact that she was a teacher, that was wrong. That would be like another pupil fancying her dad. She had to try hard not to shudder at the thought. She realised that Miss Naylor was no longer talking and had to shake herself from her thoughts. "Thanks Miss, I'll remember that if I ever need anything. But I really am fine." She spoke with a bright smile. "Yeah I'm a little nervous about the year ahead but I'm sure I'm not the only one"

Jac noticed that she was being stared at and tried to remain straight faced. Usually she'd make some comment, some flirty remark but she couldn't. This girl was a child, and her pupil. "Ok well off you go to your first lesson, thank you for staying behind." She dismissed her. Once Zosia had left she turned to Elliot for confirmation. And that's just what she got when she saw the smile on his face.

"Well handled! You're going to be a great teacher, I can tell."

She couldn't help but grin at his words. She was looking forward to the rest of the year.

 **I do plan to make Jac and Zosia a thing. If anyone feels uncomfortable about that with the roles they take in this fic then please let me know. Kat xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews. You're all so lovely. Please continue to send them they encourage me to carry on. I intended for this to be longer but this is how it ended up so sorry. I'm quickly running out of ideas so please do let me know what you want to see. Kat xx**

Tutor time and the first two lessons of the day had now passed and it was break time for the staff and students of Holby Secondary. Maths teacher and deputy head Serena Campbell was sitting in her office, surrounded by paperwork. She had one mug of coffee in her hand and another was waiting on the desk. She was making her way through a pile of marking that she was supposed to do over the holidays. She heard her office door open and close to allow her colleague and friend Bernie Wolfe to enter. The more time the women spent together, the more Serena found herself questioning her real feelings. But she liked spending time with her to stop it before the feelings got stronger. She picked up the coffee on the desk and held it out.

Bernie accepted the coffee greatfully. "Thanks, I definitely need this." She sighed and dropped down heavily into the spare chair.

The brunette shot the other woman a sympathetic look. "That bad already?"

"I hate year 7's. Everyone knows that but still I get given them as a tutor group. And then guess what year group I've had lessons with all morning."

She couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her friends hatred of year 7's. "Well your tutor group were year 11 last year. You knew it would happen"

The blonde brought the coffee mug to her mouth and drunk it quickly "hmph, doesn't mean I have to like it. Anyway since you've abandoned your tutor group why couldn't I be given them." She huffed.

"We decided that you would be better with the year 7's than Mr Griffin would, and hey they won't be that age forever." Serena was still chuckilng despite the other woman's glare.

Bernie spotted the piles of marking on the desk. "How do you have that much marking on the first day back? Was someone slacking over the holidays?" The frown on her face had been replaced by a smirk.

"I'm a very busy woman. I had Eleanor and Jason with me all summer, I didn't have time for this." As she spoke she gestured to the piles of work on her desk.

"Now Ms Campbell would you expect that answer from your students if they hadn't done their homework?" She poked Serena in the side as she teased her.

The deputy head slapped the hand away playfully. "Oh shut up" she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Bernie thought for a while before moving her chair over to the desk. "Let me help?"

"No you've done yours, I shouldn't have left it until last minute. It wouldn't be fair on you."

"But I wouldn't be a very good friend if I sat here and watched you struggle would I? Come on I'm offering to make this easier for you don't turn it down" She reached over and moved some of the worksheets towards her. Without waiting for an answer. She grabbed a pen and started to mark the first set of answers. And so they sat there in silence for the rest of the 15 minute break, methodically making their way through the work sheets.

At one point Serena stopped and looked over at the other woman. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she watched her. This woman, even after having had a bad morning, helped her out of a mess that was completely her own fault. It meant so much to her. She studied the blonde carefully. She looked so adorable with a look of concentration and her hair falling down over her face as she leant over the desk. Serena gripped her pen to try to control the urge to push the hair from the other woman's face. She found herself wanting to run her hands through the blonde hair more and more lately but had to ignore it. The bell rang for next lesson and she quickly had to look away incase she was spotted staring. They quickly finished off the last ones and piled them up. "Thank you so much for that. They aren't even my class anymore so I'll have to track them down"

Bernie looked down at the names on top of the sheets. "You know what I think I'm teaching them this year. This lesson as luck would have it. Why don't you bring them in, if you aren't busy?"

"Well I do have a meeting with Hanssen and the governors but they won't mind if I'm late. I usually put it down to the busy life of teaching. Go on then lead the way."

She laughed. "Usually?that makes it sound like you're late often which so isn't like you." The tone in her voice was teasing and now it was Serena's turn to glare.

The two women walked out of the office and through the building to Bernie's classroom. When they got there, the year 11 class had formed a line outside the door. Their teacher let them in they found themselves a seat.

"Ok guys before we start, Ms Campbell has some work from last year to give back to you. But do you know what? She didn't mark it until today! So next time she gives you grief for leaving homework until the last minute, you can remind her of today." She spoke with a grin.

The other woman shoved her lightly. "Yes thank you Ms Wolfe. I'll bring your sheets round now. Feel free to start the lesson around me."

Sat at the back of the classroom were Fletch and Raf. They had their heads close together and their voices were low. "See I told you last year there was something between them!" Fletch exclaimed about his two teachers.

Raf shook his head is disagreement. "Nah I still don't believe it. They're just good mates, like you and me"

The cockney lad scoffed "I'm sorry dude but I don't look at you like that! Campbell's practically undressing her with her eyes. And you heard that story about Ms Wolfe cheating on her fella with a woman didn't you. I bet you a fiver they're getting it on. Or if they aren't, they sure want to be."

"Fine deal. But how are we gunna prove it? You can't just come out and ask them?"

"I dunno mate but we'll find a way" he held his hand out and his best friend shook it to seal the deal.

"What happened to you being certain Campbell and Griffin were sleeping together?" The Scottish boy asked with a chuckle.

He shrugged. "That was before Ms Wolfe came along. And I stick by my opinion that they were. Hey I'd dump Griffin too if someone like Wolfe came along. Wouldn't you?"

Raf burst out laughing. "There's no chance I'd be with someone like Griffin in the first place but yeah for sure."

Serena finished handing out the worksheets and headed for the door. "Thanks again for your help Ms Wolfe and sorry for interrupting your class. See you at lunch." She spoke with a smile.

Bernie smiled back at her and started her lesson.

Fletch once again turned back to his friend and whispered this time. "See you at lunch!? They are so together!"

The teacher noticed the boys talking at the back of the class. "Adrian?" She barked "something you'd like to share with the class?"

The boy smirked at the thought of telling the whole class about his theory. He decided it wasn't worth risking his lunch times over. "No Miss, I'm so sorry." He replied instead, flashing her a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry that this has taken so long. I finished college last week so I had a lot to get done, then after that I didn't want to do anything remotely like work. However I should be able to post more often now college is over. I feel like this fic isn't really going anywhere so please let me know what you want to see happen. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I haven't got round to checking it so sorry for any mistakes. Kat xx**

The first week of the school year passed without too much of a problem and it was now Friday. The staff and students were settling back into their usual routine. The year 7's and other new students were getting used to the ways of the school, as were the new teachers. Jac had got to know the professors tutor group and was getting to grips with each of his lessons. Between them they had arranged for Jac to have sessions with Zosia weekly and the first one was scheduled for that afternoon. The student teacher had expected the girl to refuse to stay after school and turn down the sessions so was surprised when she jumped at the chance. Jac tried hard to suppress the excitement that she felt building inside of her. She was helping a student in her and Elliot's last lesson when the bell went to signify the end of the school day. The two teachers tidied up from their last lesson then the professor left to leave them in peace. She sat down at a table and waited for the girl to arrive. She heard a knock at the door and her head snapped up. "Come in." She called and in walked Zosia. Today she was wearing a sheer burgundy blouse and tight fitting black skinny jeans. Jac always found herself being amazed by the younger girls clothes. "Hi Zosia, come and sit down." She gestured to the chair opposite her as she spoke and the girl did as suggested. "So is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about today?" When the only response she got was a shrug, she realised she'd have to take more of an active lead in this conversation. "That's fine, how about I start with the question you'll hear god knows how many times. What are you wanting to do next year?"

"Go to university apparently" Zosia said with a sigh and her eyes fell to look at the table. The older woman could tell this was a sensitive subject. "Or that's what dad says. He says I've always wanted to be a teacher."

Jac frowned and tried to meet her eyes. "I seem to remember asking what you wanted to do, not your father."

"Ok this is going to sound ridiculous so don't laugh... I want to be a psychiatrist, or psychologist, I don't really know the difference."

"Why would I laugh?" The frown returned, this time from confusion. It sounded like a completely legitimate career choice to her.

"A mentally ill psychologist? Ridiculous." Zosia let out a sigh, her eyes still focused on the table in front of her. This was the cause of many arguments with her dad so she felt slightly uncomfortable talking about it.

The woman opposite simply shook her head. "No ridiculous at all. It'll be hard work yes, and your mental health might make it even more so. It'll mean a long time at university but if it's what you really want then go for it. You can't let your health, or your dad hold you back." She hoped it wasn't too obvious that she was talking from experience, although not about the father part. That was something she'd never had.

"Yeah that's the thing. I don't know if I'll be able to hack it at uni. What I'd love to do is take a year out. Maybe get a job and live in a flat with my friends for a while. Maybe go travelling. My dream would be to go to Poland, it's were mama was from." She had a wide smile on her face as her imagination ran wild as to what she could do with a year. The smile disappeared slightly as she mentioned her mum.

Jac noticed this but didn't bring it up. "My mum spent most of her lift in India."

"Oh yeah did you grow up there?"

"No I've never been." She spotted a look of confusion on the girls face but didn't want to talk about it. She'd said too much already. "But if you do want to travel now is the best time to do it. Before you know it you'll have a full time job or be stuck in university assignments. Or if you just want to do nothing for a year, with just a shop job to pay for your partying habit then hey why not? Again, better to experience things now." She didn't want to tell the girl to go against her dad but she genuinely believed what she was saying.

Zosia smirked slightly. "Hmm how did you know I liked to party? Speaking of which, Dom's holding one tonight so I should probably get going. I'm supposed to get there early to help him out. Thank you for this though, it's very helpful and I'd like to do it again next week."

She smiled at her words. "I'm glad I could help. We an definitely do it again next week. Have a good party." She stayed where she was and watched as the girl gathered her things and left with another thank you. After a while of sitting there, she left the room to find Elliot.

She knocked on the office door and entered after hearing him call for her to come it.

"Jac, how did it go?" The professor asked with his usual wide smile on his face.

"It went well, we talked about the future and she really started to open up. And she asked if we could meet again next week."

The smile on his face seemed to get impossibly bigger. "That's great, thank you so much for that. Some of the staff are popping to the pub tonight. It's an weeklyFriday thing but tonight will be most entertaining being the first week back. You fancy coming along?"

She hesitated for a while "Erm I don't know. The pub isn't really my thing… Oh go on then. It beats another night on my own I guess."

Jac, Elliot and the rest of the teachers finished of their work for the week before making their way to the local pub. Serena arrived first and bought a round of drinks before securing them a large table. One of the perks of getting there first was she got to arrange the drinks around the table. Naturally she put Bernie's drink next to her and Guys the furthest away possible. The rest she didn't mind about and left scattered on the table. Slowly each teacher began to arrive and conversation started flowing.

At one point Guy spotted Jac heading to the bar and caught up with her. "You're Ms Naylor right? You had a meeting with my daughter this afternoon?" He appeared behind her, talking abruptly causing her to jump.

She whipped round quickly, trying to calm her quickening heart beat. "Yes that's right. Although it was more of a discussion than a meeting."

"How did it go? Zoshy went straight to a revision session with Dom afterwards so I haven't had chance to see her and ask."

She had to hold in a laugh at the mention of revision, Zosia had told her outright it was a party. "It was good. We spoke about lots of things. Don't ask me what though, we have a confidentiality agreement." That was partly a lie. They hadn't mentioned keeping what they spoke about a secret but she knew the girl wouldn't want her discussing it with her dad.

He nodded and let out a "Hmph" before walking away again, obviously annoyed at not getting the information he wanted.

Jac carried on her journey to the bar to get drinks for her and Elliot. She could already tell she didn't like this man and no longer felt so bad for telling his daughter to ignore what he wanted. Once she'd bought the drinks she went back over to the table and resumed her place next to Elliot.

A few hours had now passed and the collection of empty glasses on the table indicated how many drinks had been drunk. The noise level at the table was also a good indication of this.

"Did you know…" Bernie all but shrieked "that she, she did no marking over the summer and left it all until today. Today!" She pointed at the woman next to her as she spoke. She'd told this story probably about 5 times already but in her intoxicated state she found it even funnier than before.

"Oh Ms Campbell that is shameful." Elliot teased her. He was probably the most sober one at the table after swapping to orange juice on his third drink.

"I didn't leave it all until today. It was one class! I did the rest in the holidays." Serena immediately protested.

The blonde woman let out a splutter of laughter. "So what's that pile of marking still left on your desk?" She had to move quickly to dodge the slap on the arm from her friend and colleague.

"Oh shut up!" She groaned, having to fight hard to suppress a grin. She suddenly burst into hysterical laughter for no reason in particular. She flapped her hand around and his her face on Bernie's shoulder out of embarrassment.

"Do you mind?" She acted offended but really, her friend being this close to her was making her feel things she shouldn't. "I was about to go for a fag and now I'm trapped"

Serena lifted her head to look at her and frowned. "Good, they're disgusting things. You know how I feel about them."

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me but I'll go alone shall I."

Serena looked around the table and thought about being left alone with these people. She decided that wasn't as appealing as being with Bernie. "Hmm fine I'll come." She struggled to stand but fell a little. She felt two strong arms catch her and pull her up. They stumbled their way over to the door and out to the smoking area in front of the pub. Well Serena stumbled, the blonde was a lot better at holding her drink.

Once they got outside they dropped down onto the bench and Bernie lit a cigarette. "Maybe we should get you home after this. You've had enough." She moved the cigarette to her lips and took a long drag.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She smirked before stealing the cigarette and bringing it to her own lips.

"Urm I thought cigarettes were disgusting?" She couldn't tear her eyes away from the other woman. She didn't know why but she found her taking the fag from her mouth and putting it into her own, very attractive. Although with this much alcohol in her system she found every thing about her attractive, more so than normal.

"Yeah they are that's why I quit. But I'm drunk so it doesn't count." Her voice was slightly slurred as she spoke in between drags on the cigarette, before handing it back to its rightful owner.

She burst out laughing at Serena's logic. "Right I see. And yes you are drunk which is why I should take you home."

"When you say home do you mean my place or yours." The brunette whispered suggestively, leaning closer to the other woman.

She swallowed hard, feeling flustered. Her friend was drunk and it would be wrong of her to encourage her or go along with whatever it was she wanted. "Well I shall get a cab back to your house with you and make sure you're in bed safely with a sick bucket before going back to my own flat." She spoke in what she hoped came out in a calm tone as that definitely wasn't was she was feeling. She tried to keep her eyes focused ahead of her despite the woman that was so close to her she could feel her breath on her neck. All she had to do was turn her head and they'd be kissing but she couldn't take advantage of her friend like that. Serena didn't want this, not really. She was just drunk and lonely. Or at least that's what Bernie thought.

"Boring. She huffed. "You could stay at mine. Make sure I don't, you know choke on my own vomit or anything. Wow I was supposed to be making that sound appealing. No wonder you don't want to say."

The blonde slowly turned her head, moving away slightly as she did. "Oh I do want to stay, but I…" Before she could finish Serena had pressed her lips against hers and had an arm thrown around her neck. Bernie kissed her back for a second or two before realising that this was all wrong. She pulled away gently. "Come on let's get a cab and go home. You're definitely more drunk than I thought." She spoke gently, trying to make a joke but her lips felt like they were on fire and her head was spinning.

Little did they know, walking past the car park entrance at just the right, or wrong time were two year 11 students on their way to crash a party being held by some sixth formers. "Oh my god." Fletch stopped in surprise when he spotted the two women on the bench. "Raf look! I told you they were a think. You owe me a tenner!" He spoke quickly and excitedly.

"I can't believe it! Look at them" Raf exclaimed. "You know I'm sure we agreed on a fiver, not a tenner."

He laughed as he started walking again. "Nope definitely a tenner. And you can buy me a drink for winning so quickly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again guys! Sorry it's taken so long. I was on holiday last week and let's face it I'm just not very good at updating quickly. Keep posting your reviews though, that encourages me to get it done quicker. Originally my plan was for this chapter to be about the student party but I had no ideas. I was then sent some by a lovely anon on tumblr (thank you so much I loved them) but I'd already started this by then so there will be another party using those ideas later on in the story. Big thank you to my friends Nat and Lia for helping me with ideas for this chapter and sharing their head canons with me. Any way I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you want to happen. Kat xx**

It was now Monday morning and the weekend had passed in a hungover blur for some of the staff and students. One of the staff members particularly suffering was Serena. Memories of Friday night were coming back to her one by one and each bit made her feel worse. She couldn't believe she'd kissed Bernie like that, and tried to convince her to come home with her. She was certain she'd ruined their friendship now, and revealed her secret feelings. There was no way Bernie would feel the same about her and everything was going to be so awkward. Most weekends they would text each other sometimes even meet up for coffee but not this weekend. Serena was too embarrassed to text first but the lack of texts from Bernie confirmed her fears that she now hated her. Letting out a big sigh, she turned off the engine of her car. She climbed out her car, grabbing her bag and pile of marking from the boot before locking the car and heading towards the familiar building. She'd arrived a little later today to make it easier to avoid a certain blonde, and everyone else. Instead of going to the staffroom like usual she went straight to her office intending to shut herself away. As she turned the corner she came face to face with the last person she wanted to see. There was silence between them for a while before they both spoke up at the same time. "I'm so sorry about Friday." They both said almost in unison. They looked at each other then burst out laughing. When she'd managed to control her laughter, Serena sighed. "Seriously though I am so sorry. I was drunk, I don't know what came over me." She was blushing slightly.

"Hey don't worry about it." She tried to look reassuring but really was feeling nervous. "I urm I think I might have been the one who kissed you, or at least reciprocated it."

As she heard this she couldn't help but stare. Did this mean Bernie liked her too? Why else would she have kissed her back? She tried to make sense of it in her head when she had an idea. "Alright well whatever happened how about I take…I mean we go for dinner some time. As an apology. I promise I won't drink too much." She refused to meet her eye as she prepared for rejection.

"I'd love too." She was grinning brightly. She watched how awkward and nervous Serena was being and honestly found it so adorable. "Where and when?"

Serena was now matching the grin of the woman standing opposite her. "Um tomorrow night? Unless that's too short notice. As for where, where do you wanna go?"

Bernie nodded as confirmation. "Hmm surprise me." She spoke with a smirk before retreating back into her classroom leaving Serena standing open mouthed in the middle of the corridor.

Once she had finally regained power over her body she went into her office, shutting the door behind her and falling against it. She let out a big breath of relief as she broke in to a grin. Really she should be looking at lesson plans but all she could think about was where she was going to take this beautiful woman to dinner tomorrow.

Hanging around outside their tutor room as they waited for school to start was Dom, Zosia and Arthur. "So Zosh how was your counselling session with the ginger witch on Friday?" Dom asked, the look on his face showing how hilarious he thought he was.

She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a counselling session and she really isn't that bad. She was really helpful."

"Hmm well Fletch and Raf in year 11 said she had a right go at them last week."

At this point Arthur joined in the conversation. "Yeah and those two probably deserved it! I thought you were annoyed at them for turning up at your party uninvited."

Dom rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yes but she is a student! They never tell anyone off, they just pretend they haven't seen whatever's going on."

"Yeah well she's definitely different." Zosia said. "Even to all the other teachers. She didn't even push me into going to uni, she said I should do what I wanted. What other teacher has ever said that hmm?"

"Yes she sounds delightful. Anyway I noticed you snuck out on Friday about the same time Valentine disappeared. Where did you sneak off too?" He smirked, thinking he knew exactly what happened.

"Don't get too excited, gossip queen. He had cigarettes so I went outside for a smoke then felt a bit rough so went home. On my own."

"Oh come on!" He groaned. "How long are you two going to dance around each other before you finally get it on. Even nerd romance of the century over here is moving faster than you." He gestured to Arthur as he spoke.

Usually he would complain about Dom's description of his relationship but not today. "Did I tell you guys that I asked Morven to be my girlfriend on Friday? And she said yes. We've been texting all weekend and I'm going round hers after school. She wants me to meet her dad." He rambled on, looking down at his phone as he got a text from said girlfriend.

Zosia shared a look with Dom before she spoke. "Yeah I think you've told us all of that like 5 times already this morning but really it's cute. I'm happy for you."

"It'll be you and Oliver next I'm sure of it." Arthur smiled at her.

Zosia forced a smile back. They were right, her and Oliver had been flirting for ages. And to start with she had really liked him, but now not so much. Not that she didn't like him but she had way too much on her mind. Everyone told her they would make a great couple but she had her doubts. He wouldn't be able to deal with her illness and she knew it. And anyway her mind had been taken up by thoughts of a redhead. A redhead that certainly shouldn't be on her mind. "I don't really have time for all that at the moment. Some of us actually have to revise." She knew that both of her friends didn't have to worry about that, Arthur knew everything anyway and Dom was one of those annoying people that however much he didn't listen and didn't revise he still scraped through with grades just good enough to succeed in what he wanted. The bell for the start of school went and they all slowly filed into the tutor room. The 15 minute session passed by quickly and was soon over. First lesson for Zosia was biology with Elliot which mean she didn't have to move. She sat with her head in her hands as she waited for everyone else to arrive. She wouldn't admit this to anyone but she was already struggling with her work. She thought she was doing fine, however over the weekend she tried to do her homework and revision but just found it so difficult. To top it all off, her and her Dad had a big falling out about university over the weekend too. Everyone else soon took their places in the classroom and Professor Hope started the lesson. He was teaching them something new and Zosia was desperately trying to take notes but none of it seemed to make sense to her.

After Elliot had explained the topic to them they were handed work sheets about it. Zosia took one look at the first question and sighed. It was only the second week back and this was already way too hard for her. She was certain she was going to fail.

Unknown to her, Jac was sat not so far away and had been watching her the whole the lesson. She had noticed she was struggling when the professor was talking and again now. On seeing the girl staring blankly at the sheet in front of her she decided to help. She approached her and sat in the empty chair beside her. "Hey Zosia. How are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

She looked up when she heard someone sitting next to her. "Oh hi Miss. Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just reading through the questions before I start."

She nodded. She knew the girl was lying but she understood why. "It's a difficult concept to get into your head isn't it. Shall I go over it again with you? Just as I'm here." She spoke casually.

The brunette shrugged but secretly she was so glad her teacher had offered this. "Yeah you can do. And I don't suppose you can write it down too? I've got a terrible memory." She asked quietly, she was ashamed to have to ask for help.

Jac nodded and moved to find some spare paper and a pen. When she came back she wrote down the key points and spoke them through as she went. After she'd done that, her and Zosia worked through the questions on the sheet together. When they finished the sheet Zosia was looking much happier.

"You know if you're ever struggling with anything you can ask me for help. Anytime." Jac spoke quietly, knowing she wouldn't want anyone else to hear.

"I'm fine."

"I know you're not. Just let me help you, I promise I won't tell anyone else. Not even professor Hope if you don't want me to. Not that it's anything to be ashamed of, no ones good at everything."

"You've already given up enough time for me. It's fine." She sighed. "Sometimes I think I'm not good at anything."

"I don't mind, I want to help you all I can. Don't say that! You're an intelligent girl and you're great with people." Jac saw so much of herself in the young girl. She felt this strong need to help her and didn't really know why.

"Right well I don't suppose you know anything about Maths do you? Or psychology? I've got homework due in tomorrow and I don't have a clue."

She smiled at the fact she was finally opening up. "Well neither of those are my specialties but I'll give it a go. Come and find me after school and we'll do it together yeah."

"Thank you. And no one else has to know?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"I promise." she nodded.

That lesson had finished and so had the next, meaning it was time for break time. Jac was sat down with her coffee when she saw Guy approaching her. "Oh god." She muttered under her breath, hoping he would walk on past. But no such luck. He stopped and sat down in the chair next to her.

"I hear you've been encouraging my daughter to throw her life away." He frowned at her as he spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"Zoshy has decided she doesn't want to go to university. Apparently you said that was ok."

She nodded slowly. "It is ok. If that's what she wants."

"It isn't what she wants. She wants to be a teacher."

"No Guy she does not. I get that the daddy/daughter head and deputy dream team idea must mean a lot to you. Do you really want to put her through three years of a course she hates and the rest of her career doing something she doesn't want to do? We all know that teachers that don't want to be there really aren't any good. So yes I'm sorry if I've encouraged her to go against you but it's what she wants." She couldn't stay there any longer without slapping his arrogant face so stood and strutted out of the staffroom.

All of the staff were watching in shock, many in agreement with the student teacher. The only one to speak his opinion was Ric Griffin. He tutted and shook his head. "Students these days! They have no respect."

When I say all the staff were watching, that is all apart from two. In the corner of the room Serena and Bernie were sat with their heads close together, giggling away about something or other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thank you once again for the reviews. To the guest who asked if I could update every other day. I wish I could do that for you guys but I know I wouldn't. I'm not going to say a certain time that I'll upload because then I'll just put too much pressure on myself and not do anything. Unless anything big is happening in life then it'll be atleast once a week.**

 **Thank you to the guest who pointed out I spelt Hanssen's name wrong. I haven't changed it but I will make sure to get it right in later chapters.**

 **So there are only two characters in this chapter, sorry about that. I wanted to include more but this bit got too long so had to be a chapter on its own. Wow I ramble in this bit don't I. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think. Kat xx**

It was Tuesday evening and Serena was nervously stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. It'd been so long since she'd been on a date. Was this even a date? She wanted it to be but did Bernie? She pulled on her favourite Leopard print blouse and it suddenly didn't seem good enough. She'd told Bernie to go smart casual as she didn't know where they were going. But what did smart casual even mean? She left the shirt open over her black tshirt and pulled on some black trousers. She sat down on her bed and started to blow dry her hair which was still wet from her earlier shower. She was so nervous she thought she was going to puke. Once she'd blow dried her hair into her usual style she decided to apply some makeup. Nothing fancy, just a small amount of eye liner and lipgloss but she wanted to look as nice as she could. Not only was she worried about looking good but she was concerned about her choice of restaurant. She's heard one of her year 10's, Sacha Levy saying that he'd taken his girlfriend Essie to this lovely Italian restaurant, Rodolphoes. She'd looked it up and it did look lovely. She didn't know if she should go on recommendations from 15 year olds but it was better than any other idea's she had. She'd asked Jason's advice and he'd said McDonalds so this must be better than that. She finally decided she looked at least reasonable so made her way downstairs where her nephew was engrossed in his computer. "Jason…Jason stop that for a minute." She waited until he was looking at her before continuing. "I'm off now, remember your dinner is in the fridge and needs microwaving whenever you're hungry. Call me if there are any problems."

He rolled his eyes. "I know. Go and enjoy your date with Bernie stop worrying all the time."

"It's not a date. And how did you know it was with her?"

"If it's not a date why do you look so nice. And because you talk about her all the time, who else would it be?"

She started to feel a lot better about herself. If Jason said she looked nice then it must be true. "Alright alright I'll enjoy my date but that doesn't mean you can't call me if you need to." She didn't get an answer to this so grabbed her handbag and made her way out to her car, shouting a goodbye as she left. She'd decided that she'd pick Bernie up at her flat and drive them both there. This meant she couldn't repeat Friday's performance even if she was tempted. She got in her car and started the familiar route to Bernie's flat.

Bernie was feeling very similarly to Serena. She stood in her tiny bedroom in her tiny flat trying to get a good look at herself in the tiny mirror hanging on the wall. She looked around at the mess of clothes all over her floor that came from finding something good enough to wear. She'd decided on a plain black blouse and black trousers, which she hoped wasn't too boring. She ran her fingers through her hair that had fallen into its usual loose waves. She'd applied some light make up but nothing too heavy. She felt a mixture of nerves and excitement twisting in her stomach as she walked into her living room and sat down to wait for Serena. She found herself wondering where Serena was taking her for their date. Was it a date? She hoped it was. But either way it would be nice to spend time with the other woman away from school. She'd thought of nothing but Serena since Friday, and even more since yesterday when she'd asked her out for dinner. She wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, but sober this time. If Serena would even want to kiss her when she wasn't drunk. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of the buzzer, letting her know someone was at the door. She grinned, knowing exactly who it would be. She grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes before going to meet her.

Bernie walked out the door and smiled at the woman stood right in front of her. "Hi." She spoke as she took in the sight of the beautiful woman. "You look…" She searched for the right word. There were so many she could use but didn't want to scare Serena off. "Lovely." She finally decided on.

"Thanks." She smiled at the compliment. "As do you."

"I should hope so it took me bloody long enough to get ready." She smirked. "So then shall we go? I'm eager to see where you're taking me."

She nodded and led her towards her car. They both got in and Serena started to drive. They sat in comfortable silence as they drove. Bernie couldn't stop herself from sneaking looks as Serena concentrated on the road. She thought she didn't notice but she did. One time she caught the blonde looking at her she decided to be brave and look right back. She turned her head and their eyes met. They held each others gaze for a few minutes until Serena had to look back at the road. They arrived at the restaurant and parked in the small carpark around the back. "Well here we are. I've never been here before so I hope it's good enough."

"I'm sure it'll be perfect." Like you. She wanted to add.

And it was perfect. The tables were in small secluded booths, the lighting was low but it wasn't dark. There was quiet music playing and there were Italian style statues in the corners. "It's Italian." Serena pointed out, as if it wasn't obvious. " I didn't know if you liked it but everyone likes pasta and pizza right?"

"I love it. And it's so lovely here."

The pair were led to their table and sat down opposite each other. Without even having to look at the wine list they ordered a bottle of Shiraz to share. They then looked down at their menus. Once they had decided and placed their orders; Hawaiian Pizza for Bernie and Ravioli for Serena, they shared a smile.

"So how did you find this place? It's so nice." Bernie asked over her large glass of wine.

"Ah you know, it was recommended." She said vaguely with a wave of her hand.

She gave a knowing look. "Now why don't I believe that."

"I heard a pupil talking about this place. Sacha in year 10 brought his new girlfriend here. Don't worry I did do my research to check it was good. I didn't just go on the day so of a 15 year old."

She burst out laughing. "If it's good enough for their date it's good enough for ours right?" In the midst of her laughing fit she didn't realise what she'd said.

"Date hmm?" She half teased, half asked nervously.

"I urm well." She took a deep breath. "Yeah that's how I see it. Unless that's not how you see it."

"No. I mean yeah, yeah that is how I see it."

All they did for at least a few minutes was grin at each other. Bernie searched for something, anything to say so she could have a conversation with the other woman. "Oh I have some gossip for you! Have you heard about the student teacher…Naylor I think her name is and Self?"

"No. They're not getting it on are they?" She asked in total disgust.

"No they aren't 'getting it on.' Did you really just use those words?" She chuckled.

"Oh. Then what?"

"Apparently Naylor told Zosia that she doesn't have to go to uni if she doesn't want to. That helped Zosia to decide that she doesn't want to go. Guy was livid." She rolled her eyes slightly. "Apparently it all kicked off in the staffroom yesterday break but we must have missed it some how."

She pulled a face, in shock at the fact they'd been completely oblivious. "Hmm yes that'd probably be because you were throwing biscuits at me."

"Oh I was wasn't I. I'm such a flirt." She spoke dramatically.

Serena burst out laughing. She placed her head in her hands to hide her blushing. Once she recovered she looked back up. "You know, when I got home yesterday I had biscuit crumbs all down my top." She was gesturing at the bottom of her bra until she realised what she was doing and dropped her hands. But it was too late. Bernie was already staring.

She coughed. "My face is up here Ms Wolfe." She smirked.

She quickly flicked her eyes up. She felt guilty until she saw the smirk on the other woman's face. "That was your fault!"

They spoke some more, asking each other questions, finding out all they didn't know. Which wasn't much as they'd been working together for two years. They only stopped talking when the food arrived.

Serena couldn't help but laugh at the way Bernie started to shove the pizza into her mouth. "Wow anyone would think you hadn't eaten in weeks."

"What can I say, I like my food. And I'm gunna need it if you expect me to drink the rest of this wine!"

"Well I did tell you I could only have one glass because I'm driving. Besides I'm sure they'll let you take it home, you don't have to drink it all now." She was still laughing. Mostly because she was so happy. Happier than she'd felt in such a long time.

Once they finished their main meal they shared a large chocolate Sundae. Occasionally they'd move their spoon to the others mouth and feed them. Some how Bernie managed to smear it all over the brunettes mouth every time. Serena suspected she was doing it on purpose as she insisted on wiping it off for her each time.

A while and a few in depth conversations later, they decided it was time to go, although neither of them wanted to. Serena paid the bill, not allowing Bernie anywhere near it and they walked out to her car.

"Come home with me." Serena spoke softly.

"Serena…" The blonde warned.

"No I…" She sighed. "I don't want to leave Jason alone any longer but I don't want this night to end just yet. We can finish that bottle of wine. Maybe drink the other one waiting in my cupboard."

She grinned. "Alright then."

They both got into the car and Serena drove them back to hers. "You know if you'd said no I would have kidnapped you anyway." She teased.

Once back at Serena's the conversations continued for an hour or two. Just quieter this time so as not to wake Jason. When the current conversation ended, Serena plucked up the courage to bring up a subject she'd been thinking about all night. "Bernie… you know urm what I did on Friday, would you mind if maybe I did it again." She stuttered.

She was confused. "What got really drunk?"

"No."

"Oh…oh!" It finally dawned on her. "I would very much like it if you kissed me again."

And she did just that. But this time it was different. They slowly moved towards each other, anticipation building until their lips finally met. When they did it was so soft, so gentle yet so full of passion and meaning. Their lips moved together in perfect timing. Both women thought about how right this felt. Bernie swept her tongue along the other woman's lips and she opened her mouth to grant her access. Their tongues danced together beautifully. Serena's hand reached up to tangle in blonde hair. Her other hand resting on Bernie's hip, her thumb stroking the bare skin above the waistline of her trousers. That hand moved further and further up as the kiss continued. Finally Bernie sighed and pulled away.

"However amazing that was I think we should stop."

She looked obviously disappointed. "I was just about to suggest we moved to my bedroom." She whispered.

"That was exactly my worry. I'm not going to have sex with you on our first date Serena I respect you too much for that."

She pouted her lips dramatically, but really this just made her like Bernie more. "Ok yeah you're probably right. But please stay. Even if we just cuddle. I'll make sure we're up early enough for you to avoid the walk of shame into work tomorrow." She tried the puppy dog eyes.

She smirked. "Who knew Serena Campbell liked to cuddle."

"Is that a yes?"

"How could I refuse when you look so adorable."

Serena grinned, triumphant and led Bernie to her bedroom. She gave her a more comfortable top and some shorts to sleep in before going into her bathroom to put her pyjamas on. When she came out of the bathroom her eyes nearly popped out of her head. The shorts, that were short enough on her, might as well have not been there on Bernie. She hadn't thought about the difference in their height. But oh my god Bernie's legs. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

The blonde looked embarrassed. "I'm know I'm sorry they're covered in scars. It's not exactly a pretty sight."

"What? No. I was staring because they're so beautiful."

She blushed. "Oh shut up they're just legs. Come on." She moved over to Serena's bed and lay down with a grin. She held her arm out to invite the other woman to join her.

Which she did. She lay on her side, resting her head on Bernie's shoulder and draping an arm over her stomach. She soon drifted off to sleep thanks to the fingers playing absentmindedly with her hair.

Bernie watched her for a while before falling asleep herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Thank you once again for the lovely reviews! I never imagined that I'd get that many or that they'd be so positive. It means a lot. There is a past character mentioned in this and the story around them was suggested by an anon on tumblr. The last bit of this chapter doesn't really fit with the rest but it isn't long enough to be a chapter of its own and it wouldn't work as the start of the next chapter so yeah sorry. I hope you enjoy it. Please keep letting me know what you think. Kat xx**

Another week had gone by and it was Friday again. The week had gone fairly smoothly. It was now three days since Serena and Bernie's first date and they'd had another one since then too. To the cinema this time. They'd decided that they were 'dating' but not yet officially a couple. They hadn't told anyone else apart from Jason. They wanted to keep it just between them for now while it was still new. Although secretly both women were worried about their children finding out. It wasn't very easy to hide it at school though as they were all over each other. This lead to them spending a lot more time in Serena's office rather than the staffroom.

After Jac had helped Zosia on Monday they had met up several times that week. Zosia would find her during the day and ask if they could meet that afternoon. Then they would meet in a small room that Jac had found just down the corridor from Elliot's classroom. The girl still felt ashamed of the help she needed so they met here to reduce the risk of anyone finding out. That afternoon however, they could meet in the classroom as the professor knew about their weekly Friday sessions.

Not only was Zosia glad to be getting the help she needed, she enjoyed spending time with the older woman. She'd gladly help her with whatever subject, even if she hadn't done anything about it since she was in school herself. While they were working she'd let her talk about anything she wanted or needed to. She usually complained about her dad. After their argument at the weekend, things still weren't good between them. She waited as long as she could before going home each day, in order to spend as little time with him as possible. Some times she went to Dom's or Arthur's whereas other times she'd just walk around wasting time or sit in a café with her revision. She didn't tell Jac this though as she knew she'd worry and tell her to go home.

It was the lesson before lunch and Zosia's biology lesson with the professor. The class were working quietly on a sheet. Once again Jac found her eyes drawn to Zosia. She looked so exhausted and rundown. She decided she'd talk to her at the end of the lesson. The class were interrupted by someone knocking at the door and a young man walking in. She recognised this man as the university student that had started at the school that week, Jonny Maconie. He didn't go to the same uni as her but Jac could tell he wasn't in his final year. Second year she thought, if not first year. He was so immature and the kind of teacher that wanted to be friends with the pupils. She'd seen it a lot in students just starting out and it never worked. He tried to flirt with her in the staffroom a few times and normally she'd flirt back, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. But at the moment her mind was just so full of worry for a certain girl in her tutor group. She was all she could think about and it was becoming a problem.

Jonny put on a broad smile and looked over to Elliot. "Hey prof sorry to interrupt but could I possibly borrow something of yours?" Throughout that question he'd had his eyes on Jac and as he finished he winked at her.

All she could do was roll her eyes. Seriously! He was more immature than she thought. And unprofessional.

Zosia was watching this exchange and suddenly felt disgusted at the way this man was looking at the woman who had helped her so much. He was looking her up and down like a piece of meat. And ok maybe she'd done that a little bit too but never with the intentions she knew he had. She was hit with a wave of dread as she thought that they might be a couple. They looked the same age so it would make sense. Jac had never mentioned a boyfriend but why would she? Zosia knew she had to talk to her at the end of the lesson.

While both women were deep in thought the exchange between Elliot and Jonny had progressed and the younger man was now leaving the classroom with an armful of Bunsen burners. On the instruction of their teacher, the pupils were back concentrating on their work sheet.

The lesson ended and the pupils were tidying up and leaving the classroom. Zosia sent a text to her friends saying she had to stay behind to talk to professor Hope then slowly approached Jac. "Miss Naylor?" She asked quietly. "Urm I don't want you to miss your lunch break but could I talk to you?"

"Hey Zosia. Yeah of course. I was going to ask you the same thing actually. Normal place?"

She nodded and began to walk to the room that had become their meeting spot.

Once Jac had finished tidying up and spoke to Elliot quickly, she soon followed close behind her. When she reached the room she let herself in and sat next to the girl.

"Who was that man that came in earlier?" She asked as soon as Jac had sat down.

She was confused. "Mr Maconie. Why? Don't say you've got a crush on him too like the rest of the girls in your class, and Dominic."

"Oh no don't worry I won't take your boyfriend from you."

"My what? God no. That man is most definitely not my boyfriend." She pulled a face in disgust.

"Oh thank god. But the way he looked at you?"

She nodded. "I know, disgusting wasn't it. Why were you so concerned anyway?"

"Because he's an idiot and if your taste in men was that bad I might have to stop these meetings." She smirked. "Oh god can we ignore the fact that I just called a teacher an idiot please."

She laughed. "Yes I'll pretend I didn't hear that but only because I agree. If you start talking that way about other teachers I might not be so forgiving." She teased.

"I'm glad." She laughed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok." She spoke softly.

"I'm.."

She interrupted, knowing what was coming. "No don't say you're fine. You've been looking a bit down all day and you don't look well. What's going on?"

"Yeah that's it, just not feeling well." She shrugged.

"Zosia…" She gave her a look.

"Alright fine! I've been avoiding going home. I wait until late so I can use the excuse of needing to go straight to my room to revise in order to avoid my dad. Sometimes I go to Dom's or Arthur's but I don't want them to have to put up with me everyday so I just find somewhere to sit and work. So urm…" She sighed "I might not be eating properly. But I can't be around him. I can't!"

"You can't avoid him forever. You need to go home."

"You don't understand. You don't know what he's like."

"Then tell me." She spoke softly.

She took a deep breath. "My mama, she had cancer. A few months before my GCSE's she was rushed into hospital. I visited her every day after school. Then when it got closer to my exams her and dad told me that she was getting better. They said I shouldn't visit her and that I should focus on revision, that she'd be home soon so it wouldn't matter. So I did as I was told. Mama was very persuasive. I rang her every night to start with but when my exams started, that stopped too. The day after my last exam Dad told me that Mama…" She brushed away the tears that started to roll down her cheeks. "Mama had died two nights before. She hadn't been getting better at all! If anything she'd been getting worse, they just lied so I could do these stupid exams that don't mean anything. I didn't get to say goodbye!" She was sobbing now.

She hesitantly placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Hey it's ok, shh"

"Things have been bad between us ever since. How can I trust him when he lied about my own mothers death. If she'd died half way through my exams would he just have not told me? Well that might have been what happened, how would I know?" She took long breaths to calm herself. "You're probably wondering what this has got to do with now. Back then it was like he was controlling me by deciding what I did and didn't know. It's like that again now but this time he's deciding what I do with my life. I hate it."

"That sounds rough. But it just proves to me how strong you are. Strong enough to not have to avoid your father just in case he says something. What I want you to do is give him the benefit of the doubt, try to spend some time with him. Go home with him after school today, if you need any help with work we'll do that on Monday. Then all you have to do is be in the same room as him, watch tv together, gossip about school, I don't know, whatever families do. As soon as he says something you don't like or an argument starts then you can make your excuses and go to your room, call Dom or do whatever helps. But please just try, for me?"

She nodded slowly. "Ok I'll try it. But can't I call you, I mean instead of Dom."

"You know the answer to that." The girl had asked this before and she'd explained why they couldn't swap numbers.

"Yeah there's stupid rules but we wouldn't be doing anything wrong. It'd be exactly the same as me finding you at school when I need help."

"I'm sorry Zosia, you know I want to do whatever I can to help but I can't risk my future career. Now take these and make yourself look presentable…" She picked up some tissues from the desk and handed them over. "Then go and get yourself a proper lunch ok?"

She shook her head. "I can't I've run out of money, but it's ok I've made myself a packed lunch."

"Let me guess, a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar?" She sighed and dug around in the pocket of her jeans. She pulled out a five pound note and held it out to her. "Go on then take this."

She shook her head once again. "No no I can't take your money."

"Yes you can, I'll let you pay me back when you're earning millions. Go on."

The young girl grinned. "Ok thank you so much." She took the money gratefully. "Just one last thing. Could you redo my eyeliner for me? I can't go out there looking like this and I can't do it without a mirror."

She chuckled but nodded. "Of course."

Sat at a table in the canteen, eating their lunch were Dom and Arthur. When the third member of their friendship group still hadn't appeared, Arthur sighed and looked up at his friend. "Do you think Zosh is ok? She look rough earlier and now she isn't here?"

Dom shrugged. "She said the prof wanted to see her."

"Exactly! He only does that when he thinks something's wrong. She's fallen out with her dad, she's quiet and she hasn't walked home with us in days. You know how bad she was two years ago, I'd hate to see her back there again."

"You're right, she's ill again or at least going that way. I don't know what to do though. Last time we told her dad and she hated us remember. I'm just trying to be there for her and support and listen to her. I don't think there's anything else we can do." He really did want to help his friend but was scared of making things worse. "Dads away tonight and I've got some beers hidden in my room. How about you two come over."

"Yeah somehow I don't think getting drunk will help. Anyway I can't I'm taking Morven on a date. We're going to this military museum I can't wait."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh wow sounds thrilling. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Spend time with your mum. I know how Carole likes to snuggle up on the sofa with her baby Dazzle and eat ice cream and watch musicals."

The eye roll was even bigger this time. "I'd rather go to the museum than sit through that hell again."

The pair laughed as they finished their food.

It was now much later in the day, around 7pm and the staff were gathered in the pub as usual. Serena sat back in her seat playing with the glass in front of her out of boredom. Bernie wasn't there to keep her company tonight as she was with her children. The conversations between everyone else were just plain boring. She looked at her watch to work out how long it would be before she could leave without looking rude. Probably about 20 minutes, she would have been here for an hour and a half by then. She was just finishing her drink when she heard the door open. She looked over to see a familiar blonde walk in.

Bernie stood in the doorway and gestured with her finger for Serena to come over.

The other woman eagerly obliged. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were taking your kids to eat loads of unhealthy food."

"Yeah I was supposed to. They stood me up." She shrugged as if it was nothing but really it hurt. The only thing she could think to do was see Serena.

"Oh Bernie I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"It's fine. They're young and it's Friday. Of course they'd rather be out partying than spending time with their boring old mum." She leant against the shorter woman, instantly feeling happier in her arms.

"You're the least boring person I know and you are certainly not old. If you want to see boring and old look over at the table I've just been sat at." She smirked cheekily. "I know for a fact there is no way I'd rather spend my Friday than spending time with you. Come back to mine and we can watch films and eat chocolate. Jason's out at the arcade with his carer Alan but I'm sure he'd love to meet you properly when he gets home."

"Yes please, I'd like that." She'd smiled weakly.

Serena led her out to her car and drove them both back to her house. They spent the evening just as Serena said. They watched cheesy comedy films, they ate bar after bar of chocolate and the conversation flowed between them as they sat cuddled up on the sofa. When Jason got home, him and Bernie got on like a house on fire. He just wanted too keen on seeing his auntie kissing someone. Bernie's earlier sadness was quickly forgotten and was replaced with happiness and laughter. She watched as Serena talked to her Nephew about his day and this is when it hit her that she was falling for this woman, hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like this is getting worse with every chapter. Please review and let me know what you want to happen. Kat xx**

As head of department it was Serena's job to observe her staffs teaching and today it was Bernie's turn. Serena was very much looking forward to it. She had a whole hour to just watch the woman she'd been dating. Bernie was dreading it. She knew having the other woman in the room would distract her to no end. But not only that, her teaching was being judged and assessed. It was break time and the lesson being observed was coming up next. She'd set everything up and made sure the PowerPoint was ready. Now she was desperately trying to tidy the classroom. Serena knew how messy her classroom always was and never minded but this seemed different. The bell rang and she cursed under her breath. The class of year 11's slowly started to arrive and she let them in. Once they were all settled she stood at the front of the class and addressed them. "Hey guys. We're going to have Ms Campbell joining us soon but don't worry she is watching me not you. So just carry on as normal. She might ask you some questions but again, she's judging my teaching not you. But it'd be really helpful if you knew what was going on thanks." Just as she finished talking, Serena appeared at the door and she gestured for her to come in. "Hi Ms Campbell come on in, there's a seat there for you at the back." She smiled brightly.

"Thank you Miss Wolfe. Just pretend I'm not here and carry on as you would."

Easier said than done, she thought. She'd put a chair in the corner of the classroom for Serena but no, she had to find another chair smack bang in front of Bernie but behind the pupils.

Sat at the back of the class room once again were two certain boys. Two boys that the teachers really should be more careful around. Fletch smirked and moved so he could whisper to his friend. "Awh she's sitting in on her girlfriends class, that is cute."

Raf laughed quietly in response. "Bet they couldn't bare to be apart."

The two boys hadn't yet told anyone what they'd seen that night but instead were using it to their advantage. They were taking bets on whether the pair were together or not. All they needed now was something to prove that they were and they'd be rolling in it.

"Right well we are going to be recapping what we did last lesson. Does anyone remember what that was?" Bernie asked and a few hands shot up. Good start.

Serena watched as the other woman taught her class. She admired how in control she was of the class and how they were almost in awe of her. Especially with this class. Usually when observing she'd be looking around the class, watching the pupils reaction to the lesson but she couldn't. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the teacher.

Bernie could feel the other woman's eyes on her. As the lesson went on she'd sometimes accidentally meet her gaze. Every time she did, she'd forget her train of thought, Serena's stare was so intense. She'd taken to asking the pupils what she'd just said. To check they were listening of course. 20 minutes before the end of the lesson she handed round some past papers and let them get on with it. The distraction was too much, she couldn't cope any more. Not only was Serena staring at her but she'd now decided it was a good idea to wink every time their eyes met. She flopped down at her desk trying to calm herself down. Once she was more focused she stood and made her way round the class, making sure they were all doing ok.

When the bell finally rang to signify the end of the lesson, Bernie dismissed her class and collected in the papers to mark. She perched on her desk and awaited her feedback from Serena. "How did I do boss?" She asked once the classroom was empty of pupils.

"Very good, as expected. I liked the technique of checking they knew what you'd said. Not that you'd know if they were right." She smirked.

"Yes ok maybe I was a little distracted but you can't fail me on that, it was your fault." She sighed.

"It's not a pass or fail thing Bernie. It's just to see how the staff in my department are doing and how they work. If it was something you could fail I wouldn't be allowed to do yours seeing as you're…" She trailed off. They hadn't discussed this for a while. She didn't know what they were calling each other now.

"I'm what. And don't say it's nothing, come on spit it out."

"Well I was going to say girlfriend. If that's what you want to be." She spoke nervously.

She grinned. "I'd love to. But do we have to use that word. It makes us sound like teenagers."

"Ok so what do you prefer? Lovers, other half, her indoors?" She laughed, obviously teasing.

"Oh god if they're the only other options I guess girlfriends will do. But can we still not tell anyone until I've told my children. I'm taking Charlotte shopping at the weekend so I'll try to tell her then."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes of course that's fine. If things are going well and you think telling her might take you back to square one then don't worry ok. Tell them whenever they're ready. I'll tell Eleanor when she's next back from uni." She placed a sympathetic hand on Bernie's shoulder. "Hey I don't suppose you want to come over tonight. Jason hasn't stopped talking about you since last time."

"Yeah sounds great." She grinned again, thrilled that Jason liked her. "Have you got any more feedback for me?"

"You're a great teacher. You had great command over the class and all eyes were on you whenever you were stood up there. That's quite an achievement you know. The pupils truly look up to you and fully take in what you're saying."

She nodded as she listened. "Thank you. I don't really do anything special, I'm obviously just scary. Any improvements?"

"Not apart from trying to keep your focus at all times." She smirked.

"Shut up."

It was now lunch time that day and year 10, Mo Effanga was waiting outside for her friend Sacha. She'd told him she wanted to talk to him privately and he could see that something was on her mind. She was sitting on a bench on the field when she saw her best friend approaching with his usual big grin on his face.

"Hey you." He sat next to her. "Are you ok."

"Ah yeah I think so but I do need to talk to you about something and please please don't tell anyone." She practically begged.

"That sounds ominous. Go on." He encouraged.

"Well urm you know I was seeing Derwood for a bit before he moved away?"

He nodded. "Yeah what about him? Have you finally heard from him.?"

She shook her head, her eyes focused on the floor. "No, no I haven't. I think I might be, well actually I know I am…pregnant. I don't know what to do Sacha." She finally looked up at him, her eyes wild with fear and worry.

He tried to hide the shock in his face. "You slept with him!"

"Yeah well done genius." She rolled her eyes at her friends stupid question.

"Sorry. So what are you going to do? What did your mum say?"

"I haven't told her. I can't. She'll probably be ashamed and kick me out, or make me get rid of it which I don't think I want to do. I don't know Sach, you know I love kids." She sighed and hid her head in her hands.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "You need to tell her because soon it's going to be pretty obvious. Surely it's better to tell her before she works it out. I don't think she will kick you out but if it does come to that Ma Levy will always welcome you with open arms."

"What even if I'm pregnant, isn't that like a sin or something."

"No! And whatever her views she won't want to see you on the streets. I'm sure your Mum won't either. You won't know until you talk to her." He wanted to help his friend but didn't really know how.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to get myself in this situation!?" She was sensible, she knew all about using protection, she couldn't work out how this had happened to her.

"No you're not. Look maybe I'm not the best person to talk about this to, it's not like I have experience. Maybe you should talk to one of the female teachers like Ms Campbell or Ms Wolfe, they've both had children and they're understanding."

"No I can't. They'll tell my mum and they'll judge me. I'll be branded the problem pupil." She hid her head in his shoulder so no one could see the tears threatening to fall.

He shook his head slowly. "No they won't! They know you're a lovely girl and a great student. Being pregnant doesn't make you a terrible person. You're still my wonderful intelligent best friend."

She looked up at him and tried to smile. "Thank you. What would I do without you? If I go to talk to one of them about it will you come with me? And stay with me?"

"Of course I will. I'll support you through all of this."

They stayed there in silence for a while, Mo feeling safe in her best friends arms before they decided to go and get some lunch.

It was soon the end of the day and Bernie and Serena were back at Serena's house as planned. They were sat on her sofa, Serena in the middle with her Girlfriend and Nephew either side, conversation flowing freely.

"Bernie, is the army really like my video games?" Jason asked out of curiosity.

"No I wouldn't of thought so. I can't say I've ever played one of those games." She chuckled softly.

He gasped. "You can play mine with me! I need new competition, Auntie Serena is rubbish and she never wants to play."

"Yeah alright then, but I'll warn you I'm very competitive. I don't like to loose."

"I'll set it up!" Jason spoke excitedly, moving to the floor to turn his Xbox on.

Serena turned to mouth a thank you to Bernie.

"No need to thank me." She whispered. "You know I'm just as excited as he is."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a child."

Once Jason had set it up, him and Bernie sat on the floor with their backs against the sofa. Serena, still sat on the sofa, had her legs either side of the other woman's back.

The game started and the two players concentrated hard on the television screen in front of them.

"I can confirm that this is nothing like the actual army Jason, but this is really fun." She grinned as she slowly started to take the lead. "Oh look am I winning?" She bragged casually.

"Beginners luck." Huffed Jason. "And we are still only early on in the game."

Serena grinned at the exchange between the two and started to come up with a plan. She realised earlier how easily she could distract Bernie and wondered if it would work like this too. She slowly started to run a finger up and down the back of the woman in front of her. This caused her to tense up but she was still able to concentrate on the game so Serena decided to step it up a gear. She waited until a part in the game that Jason always said was particularly hard. She leant forward and started placing kisses on the back of her neck before slowly moving around to her collar bone.

She bit down on her lip to suppress a moan, not wanting to alert Jason or to give Serena the satisfaction. She quickly turned her head to frown at her then tried to keep her focus on the game.

The young man noticed he was now winning and was thrilled. "Come on Bernie, you're falling behind. If you let them get many more shots in you'll be dead!" He was completely oblivious to what was causing this.

"Hmm" was all the blonde could manage as her girlfriend was now kissing below her ear. Just like Jason had said, the other team had soon shot her character and the game was over.

Serena sat back innocently, not wanting her nephew to know she'd helped him.

He grinned as he turned to face his auntie. "I won Auntie Serena! Did you see that?"

"I did, you did so well. No one is a match for you at that game."

Bernie frowned. "I might have to buy that game so I can practice in order to beat you."

"You can come round and practice any time you want. I've got other games you can play too." He offered happily.

"Thank you so much Jason." She slowly got herself back up on the sofa and frowned at Serena. "I hate you"

She smirked. "Hmm no you don't."

"No you're right. That was urm, very nice." She spoke quietly.

"Well stay over tonight and there'll be plenty more where that came from." She whispered but obviously not quiet enough.

"Oh my god gross!" Jason interrupted, pulling a face of pure disgust.

Serena blushed bright red whereas Bernie found the whole thing hilarious. "I know Jason your Auntie is so rude isn't she? But yes I will stay round, it's much more comfortable here than at my flat." She spoke, feigning complete innocence.

The three of them sat on the sofa's, talking and laughing, until it was time for bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long but here's an extra long chapter to apologise. Pretty please let me know what you want to happen. Hope you like it. Kat xx**

It was the weekend and the staff and students of Holby Secondary were enjoying the freedom. Bernie had taken her daughter, Charlotte shopping. Serena was spending the weekend at home with Jason. Bernie had agreed to go to Serena's house when she was finished. She knew that it was likely the day would go badly and thought she'd need the comfort, and wine, her girlfriend could offer. However she had been wrong and the day had gone well. But regardless she was still eager to see Serena and tell her all about it. Although if she was honest, she was always eager to see the other woman. She had dropped Charlotte back home and was just pulling up in front of Serena's house. She reached into the back seat and pulled out a carrier bag of things she'd bought earlier. Once she was out the car she locked it and started up the driveway to the large house. The door swung open almost as soon as she'd knocked on it and she was greeted by Jason.

"Hello Bernie." He said with a smile. "Auntie Serena said you might be sad. Are you sad? You don't look sad."

She chuckled and shook her head. "No I'm not sad, I've had a good day."

Serena appeared behind her nephew. "Jason let the poor woman in." She'd just caught the end of the conversation. "That's a massive step Bernie I'm so happy for you. You know you have to tell me all about it."

Jason had done as his auntie said and moved out the way for their guest could come in. They walked into the living room and took up their usual places on the sofa. The two women at one end, sat very close together and Jason the other end.

"Go in then. Give me all the details." Serena encouraged as she leant back against her girlfriend.

"Alright nosey, but first I decided to buy you both a present today." She lifted the carrier bag and pushed it towards them both.

"Oh you didn't have to do that." She protested but Jason was moving eagerly towards the presents.

"I know and I didn't plan to but I saw something that made me think of you and I couldn't leave Jason out could I." She delved her hand into the bag and pulled out a cylinder shape, neatly wrapped in tissue paper. She handed that to Serena then went into the bag again to pull out the other item and handed it to Jason. This one wasn't wrapped and he could see straight away what it was.

"A new game! Thank you Bernie." He exclaimed as he got up to add it to the neat pile in front of the television.

She grinned. "No problem. This one isn't an army one, I think it's a car one but I thought it would be nice for us to play something different."

He thought for a second or two. "Well I like my army ones but as this is a present I will try it out. Open yours Auntie Serena."

Serena let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She knew all too well that her nephew wasn't a fan of change so that could have gone very badly. She smiled at them both and started to unwrap the present in her lap. "A candle?" She looked confused. What about a candle would make Bernie think of her.

"Smell it, but don't look at the front. What do you think it is?" She was grinning cheekily and it made Serena suspicious.

She held the candle to her nose and inhaled deeply. She recognised the familiar sent straight away. "No… Really?" She grinned and turned the candle around. Sure enough her suspicions were confirmed. A Shiraz scented candle.

"I thought if you could smell it, it would stop you drinking so much. It's pretty accurate isn't it?" She laughed.

"No chance." Jason shook his head. "I don't think anything will stop Auntie Serena drinking wine."

"Alright thank you." She acted offended but couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. "And thank you for this Bernie." She placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Anytime."

"So tell me about your day. How's Charlotte?" She took one last sniff of the candle before placing it down on the floor.

She smiled softly. "It was really good. Charlotte was great, more beautiful than I'd remembered. When I first picked her up she said she missed me and we just hugged in my car for a while. It was so lovely. The whole day was lovely really. We looked round an endless amount of shops, then we had Pizza and milkshakes bigger than our heads for lunch. Then we had a big chat about everything. She told me about school, I told her about work. And about you."

She looked at her in shock. "You did, what did she say?" She desperately hoped it hadn't caused problems between the mother and daughter.

"She was unsure at first but after some thought she was ok with it. She said that her dad had been seeing other women so why shouldn't I. I told her all about you and she wants to meet you. Both of you." She looked over at Jason who simply nodded quickly. "She wants to meet Eleanor too. But don't worry about telling her until you're completely ready. Apparently from the way I talked about you she can tell how much I like you and didn't want to come between that." She blushed. "But anyway apparently she had no problem with me to begin with. It was all Marcus playing with her head, trying to make me look bad. He told her all kinds of horrible things, untrue things. And that night I was supposed to be taking them out, he forced them to go to the cinema. It wasn't because they didn't want to see me at all. It's all bloody Marcus. What I did was bad enough without him making up complete and utter rubbish." Her mood changed so quickly when she started to talk about her ex. "Not only is he trying to take all my money, but my children too."

Serena snuggled into the other woman for comfort. "Hey it's alright. You've got your little girl back. She's not going to fall for it again."

"Hmm." She wrapped her arms around her. "Cameron won't be so easily convinced though. His dad was always his hero."

"Well that's wrong!" Jason interrupted. "You're the real hero, you were a soldier! You saved the world. And your husband lied, you shouldn't lie."

"The army isn't really like that Jason but thank you. Are you're right, lying is bad." She nodded.

"I'm sure he'll come around." Serena comforted her. "Maybe his sister will be able to convince him."

"Yeah she said she'd try." She nodded slowly.

"It's going to be alright. Just give it time. I'm more than excited to meet Charlotte. Is she a mini you?"

She nodded and smiled weakly. "So I'm told. I'll talk to her, set something up for you to meet."

She nodded and snuggled in further, turning to lift her legs over Bernie's lap.

Dom had done a shift at his part time job that morning and was now back at his house with Zosia and Arthur, getting it ready for the party he was holding that night. Dom's family liked to spend the weekends in their caravan. Now he was old enough to choose not to go, he took the opportunity to throw a party. His parties were known as the best in the school. They had been the cause of many a drama as well as the start and end of countless relationships. Mostly because of the amount of under age drinking that was done. Dom was currently seeing a 19 year old and him and his friends were the source of the alcohol. The three friends had spread out the alcohol over the kitchen table, along with plastic cups and space for the alcohol the guests would bring. The music was ready and they were all dressed to impress. After Zosia's tough time recently with her dad all she wanted to do was drink and forget it. The boys were both excited to enjoy the party with their partners, Dom probably in a different way than Arthur. As time went on, people began to arrive and the party was soon in full swing.

Zosia sat on her own in the corner, silently knocking back vodka and Coke after vodka and Coke. Various people, mostly boys, approached her to try and talk to her or get her to dance but she just wasn't in the mood. Things still weren't great with her dad. She was trying to spend time at home like Miss Naylor had asked but tensions were constantly high. She didn't want to think about it and the alcohol was definitely helping with that. She looked around the room and smiled as she noticed her friends. Arthur was sat on the sofa with Morven, heads close together and giggling about something. Dom was in the middle of the living room come dance floor grinding against whatever guy he could get his hands on. Zosia chuckled softly. Her two best friends were so different but she loved them dearly. She genuinely didn't know what she'd do without them. Them and a certain redhead of course. Her drunken mind somehow started wondering what it would be like if Miss Naylor was there with her. She soon realised she was being stupid, she'd never come to something like this. She was way too classy. Instead she imagined the two of them in posh evening dresses at a high end bar or even expensive restaurant. She knew that this was even more of a stupid idea, and illegal. She found herself having fantasies like these more and more often, both drunk and sober. She was developing feelings for the older woman and she couldn't stop it. She downed another drink to push the teacher from her mind. She sighed and staggered over to her friend on the dance floor. "Dom!" She slurred. "Dommy, hey dance with me?" She started to sway drunkenly from side to side.

"Woah someone's had a few too many drinks." Dom chuckled. He wrapped his arms under her armpits to steady her.

"Yeah whatever stop being boring and dance with me."

He did as he was told and began to dance with her. It wasn't easy though with her struggling to even stand up straight. "Come on Zosh why don't you go for a lie down in my room for a bit you don't look well."

She frowned and shook her head. "If I didn't know you better I'd think that was a chat up line Dominic." She laughed hysterically at her own joke.

"It's a good job for both of us that you do then isn't it. Come on." He tried to lead her out of the room.

"No get off!" She yelled and tried to push him off her. "I want to have fun, don't be such a party pooper." She disappeared off into the crown and into a group of boys before starting to dance suggestively.

Dom sighed but didn't know what to do. Before he had much time to think he heard the sound of a car pull up outside and two doors open and close. He cursed loudly and ran over to the window. There on the drive way was his parents car and they were making their way up to the house, slowed down by the arguing going on between them. "Out!." He started to shout. He turned the music off and shouted louder. "Everyone you need to get out. And take your rubbish. Go!" Eventually people groaned and started to move towards the door. The boy frantically picked up empty plastic cups and shoved them in the bin. He tried to hide any evidence of alcohol. When his parents entered the house they were furious. Everyone was kicked out the house and Dom himself was given a stern talking to.

Arthur somehow found himself sitting on the wall outside the house with a drunken Zosia slumped against his shoulder. He was trying to work out what to do when Oliver aproached him.

"Is she alright?" He asked. "Do you want some help taking her home."

"If you want to deliver her home to Mr Self in this state then go ahead but I won't be there when he kills you slowly." He pushed his glasses up his nose and frowned.

"So what are you going to do? Take her back to yours?" He sat down the other side of Zosia.

He shook his head. "If my parents find out I've been drinking I'll be grounded for weeks. Can she go to yours?"

"No same here mate. And I'll be in the dog house even longer for bringing a girl home. So what shall we do?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know? Maybe walk around a bit, try to sober her up with fresh air. Will that work?"

"Who knows but I guess it's worth a try." He placed one of Zosia's arms over his shoulder and his arm round her back. "Come on Zosia up you get."

He did the same and they pulled the girl to her feet, causing her to groan and lean heavily against them both. They slowly walked along with her. It wasn't very easy as she was barely conscious. It felt like they'd been walking forever when Oliver saw someone he recognised.

"Look!" He used his free arm to point into the distance. "Isn't that Miss Naylor? Do you think she'll help us?"

"It is!" His voice was full of relief. "Surely she'll know what to do. Miss Naylor!" He called as they got closer.

Jac had been struggling to settle and so had gone for a late night walk. She spotted some students she recognised but decided to pretend she hadn't. If she'd realised who the girl was it could have been a different story. Not that she had any choice when they started calling her name. She sighed and sped up to walk over to them. "Hello, what are you doing out this late?" It was only then she spotted who was between them. "Zosia? Is she ok?"

"No. Well we don't know." Arthur stuttered. "She's really drunk but we don't know what to do, we can't take her home or to either of our houses in this state without someone killing us."

"I think being killed is a bit dramatic. Apart from Mr Self maybe, I could believe that." She pulled some money from her pocket. "Oliver I want you to go to the garage round the corner and buy the biggest bottle of water that can buy you. Arthur we are going to take her to that bench over there, she'll be better lying down." She handed him the money then took his place next to Zosia. Her and Arthur led her over to the bench and gently lay her down on it. She knelt on the floor so she was near the girls head. "Zosia it's Miss Naylor. Can you hear me? That's it try and stay awake."

Her eyes opened slowly. "No. You're not really here. Get out of my head." She mumbled.

Jac was confused but knew now wasn't the time to question it. "I am here Zosia. I found you, Oliver and Arthur stumbling about the streets when I was going for a walk. How much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know. I'm still awake so not enough." She reached out and prodded the woman in the arm. "You are actually here!"

"No don't you say that. We're going to sober you up and take you home." She spoke softly.

"No!" She grumbled. "I'm not going home."

"Alright what else are you going to do? Sleep on this bench?"

She frowned as she tried to form thoughts. "Take me to your house. I won't puke I promise."

"Nope not going to happen." She shook her head.

"I won't! I'm not a sick drunk."

She couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I don't care if you throw up. I'll be thrown out of the school if I have you at my house. It's not appropriate."

"Fine." She huffed. "Just leave me here then."

"I'm not going to do that either. I'm going to look after you until you're in a fit enough condition to go back to your dad."

Oliver returned back with the bottle of water and passed it to Jac.

"Ok Zosia can you lift your head up slightly so you can have a drink." She helped her to raise her head and shoulders then passed her the water. "Small sips."

The four of them sat there in silence as Zosia ignored the woman's instruction and drunk the water quickly. After a few minutes, Jac had to quickly move out the way as the girl violently threw up over the side of the bench. "I thought you weren't sick when you were drunk?" She chuckled softly.

"That was a lie. This always happens." Arthur spoke as he lightly tapped his friends leg as some kind of support.

"Sorry" she mumbled and rested her head against the cool arm of the bench.

"It's fine." She pushed the brunette hair out of the girls face. "That will get it out of your system. That's what we want."

"I'm such a mess." She groaned. "I'm sorry that you all have to see this, especially you Miss."

"Sh it's fine. Yeah it was a bit stupid to get into this state but you don't have to worry about how I see you. I just want to help." She spoke softly and calmly.

"You're not going to tell any of the other teachers about this?" She looked up at her with eyes full of worry.

"Of course not."

"Thank you." A sudden pang of emotion hit her in the chest. "You're so kind to me. I feel bad that I've never done anything for you. If you need someone to talk to or whatever."

She smiled. "Thank you for the offer but that won't be happening."

"It wouldn't be appropriate." She mimicked the teachers earlier words.

"Correct. And I don't really like to talk about myself. Anyway you don't owe me anything, I'm just doing my job."

This hit Zosia hard. She'd hoped it was more than just her doing her job. She'd hoped that she enjoyed the time they spent together as much as she did herself. She didn't say anything but went back to swigging her water.

"Maybe we should try standing you up." Jac suggested. "You're looking a lot better now."

She nodded silently in response.

"Ok slowly try to sit. Sit only don't stand yet. Boys I need you close by in case she falls." She instructed.

Oliver and Arthur took their places either side of Jac who was stood directly in front of Zosia.

She slowly rose into a sitting position. She sat still until her head stopped spinning. Or at least span less. "Can you help me stand now."

Jac held out her arms and she grabbed on to them. Slowly she pulled her to her feet. The boys stood either side of their friend and wrapped their arms around her again. "Do you think you can walk?" She asked and received another nod. "OK we're going to take you home and when we get there you are going to go inside and into bed so quietly that your dad won't even know you're there."

They slowly and gently made their way to Zosia's house as a group. Stopping at the odd hedge along the way for her to be sick. When they finally got to the house, she stopped. "I can't."

"You can." Jac reassured her. "Quiet remember"

"As a mouse." She nodded.

"That's right."

She thrusted her handbag at Arthur. "Keys."

He found them for her and unlocked the door. They stood and watched as she made her way into the house, shutting the door behind her. They waited for a few minutes, listening out for any loud bumps or crashes. When they were satisfied she'd got to bed safely they moved away from the house.

"Do you two need me to walk you home." She offered but they declined. "Ok be safe." As they went their separate ways, the redheads mind was in overdrive. Why did she care about this girl so much. She meant so much more to her than any student should. So much for a walk to clear her head, she thought and laughed sarcastically into the dark sky.

 **Me again, just to say that Shiraz scented candles are actually a thing. I saw them and just had include it in this?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a bit of a filler so sorry if it's a little boring. Next chapter will be big for Jasia and will probably have some Berena cuteness. Opinions welcome as always. Thank you for the lovely reviews so far. Kat xx**

Zosia had walked into school that Monday morning with her head down. Arthur had filled her in on everything that had happened Saturday night and she was beyond embarrassed. God knows what she'd said to Miss Naylor, she couldn't remember a thing. She'd thanked and apologised to Arthur over the phone on Sunday, next on her list was Oliver, and then the woman herself. The last one would be the most difficult and probably awkward. She'd told her friends not to wait for her outside as she had things to do. She was searching the school for Oliver when she saw a flash of ginger hair ahead of her. She was sure she'd recognise that anywhere. Maybe it was time to move the list around. She took a deep breath, trying to gather her nerves and approached her. "Miss Naylor." She called as she got closer.

She stopped upon hearing her name and span around to face her. "Zosia, hi. Are you alright?"

"Hi urm yeah, look about Saturday." She started but was interrupted.

"It's fine, just forget about it." She said with a friendly smile.

She shook her head. "No wait. I wanted to say thank you for getting me home safe. Who knows where I would have ended up if it wasn't for you three. Arthur says it was you that saved the day, so to speak. They didn't have a clue what they were doing."

"I wasn't going to just leave you there was I? Of course I was going to help. And he's definitely right about that."

"Because it's your job." She sighed. All she wanted was for there to be something more between them. That Jac wanted to look after her for reasons more than a teachers obligation. She didn't even mean romantically, ok yeah in an ideal world that'd be nice. But she just needed someone to care.

Jac was confused. Why did she look so upset about that. "Well yes and because I wanted to help you. That's what I've always wanted. Do you think I would have given up my time if I didn't want to."

"But why?" It was Zosia's turn to be confused.

"Now that I can't answer. I don't know why I just do. Sometimes I think it's because you remind of myself when I was your age. I see a lot of myself in you." She shrugged.

"Do you like spending time with me?" She asked abruptly. This was the one thing she needed to know.

She was taken aback. She knew the answer but didn't know whether she could, or should, be honest. "Yes, I do. Anyway on the topic of helping, do you want to talk about why that night happened." She quickly changed the subject, and Zosia noticed.

"No. I really don't want to talk about it, or think about it again. But I was wondering if you could check over my homework for the professor, I did it whilst hungover and I'm not convinced it's right. There's still fifteen minutes before school starts." She knew full well it was right but anything to spend a bit more time with this woman.

Jac nodded and led the way to their usual room, both unaware of the person stood just down the corridor, watching their every move, getting completely the wrong idea as they disappeared into the room together.

Bernie had just finished teaching a lesson and looked up to find Dom still in her classroom. This wasn't much of a surprise. Back when her affair with Alex had become common knowledge, he often stayed behind to talk to her. Giving her what he called his "friendly gay advice." However it had been a while. "Hello Dom." She smiled. "Is everything ok?"

"It's all good Miss W. I just thought I'd warn you of some rumours I've heard." He spoke quietly as the door was still open.

"Oh how interesting, do enlighten me." She smirked softly and moved to close the door.

"It's about you. You and Ms Campbell. Some people seem to think you two could be dating. There's bets going on and everything." He carefully watched her reaction.

"Oh." She dropped her head to look at the floor. She felt the smile on her face that always appeared when she spoke about Serena. "Well urm I…"

"Oh my god it's true!" He exclaimed with a grin.

She couldn't deny it. "Ok yes. Yes it is. You tell a single soul and I'll put you in detention for a week."

"What reason will you put on the detention slip. 'Outing my secret lesbian affair.'" He teased. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"It's not like that. It's just until she tells her daughter. And it's still early days you know, we don't want to ruin it by having everyone talk about us. Although apparently that hasn't worked out. How does everyone know?"

"Raf and Fletch started the rumours. It was probably just random speculation at first but people have noticed how you're often seen together and the banter you have. Don't worry everyone will have moved on soon." He spoke with a shrug.

"Ok well thank you for letting me know." She was slightly concerned but it seemed no one really had any proof. Like Dom said, it was just rumours and speculation.

He face was fixed in a permanent grin. "Look at that smile. You really like her don't you?" He got a nod in response. "I'm happy for you Miss Wolfe, I really am."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They both turned to find Serena stood at the door.

"Oh hello Dom, sorry I didn't realise you were busy." She turned to walk out again.

"It's fine Ms Campbell I was just about to go." He passed her at the door. "Congratulations to you both." And with that he was gone.

Bernie groaned, knowing the boy had just got her into trouble.

"You told him?" She frowned.

"No I…" She sighed. She couldn't lie to her girlfriend. "Ok yes I did. Well he could kind of see it on my face. I can't help it Serena, I want to tell everyone about you, I want to show you off. I've never had… I mean I've never felt…" She trailed off.

She softened at this. "I know but Dominic really? The school gossip queen."

"It's alright he won't tell anyone, not unless he wants a week full of detentions."

She laughed a little. "What excuse are you going to use?"

"Nope sorry Dom's already made that joke. Anyway we kind of have an understanding. He actually came to tell me that there are rumours going around about us. He doesn't think it's anything to worry about though. No one has any proof." She held her arms out and the other woman stepped in for a hug.

"You know this really won't help said rumours." She mumbled into the taller woman's chest.

"Oh well I don't know about you but I'm often seen in this position with other teachers so no one will think this is strange. Guy Self is quite the hugger you know." The smirk was basically audible in her voice. They both descended into laughter.

Serena thought back to a conversation she'd had with Jason the night before. She had to ask Bernie something and thought she might as well get it out of the way. She looked up at her with a bright smile. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." She flashed herthat winning smile that she'd fallen in love with the first time she saw it.

"It was Jason's idea really and feel free to say no, we won't be offended. It's just, well you know how you've said how you hate going back to your tiny flat after spending time at my big comfortable house. I know it's a bit early but…"

She silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. "Yes."

"What?"

"However adorable your ramblings are I thought I'd save you anymore pain. Yes I will move in with you. There's something you need to sort out first." She removed her finger from her lips and kissed her quickly.

She couldn't control the grin spreading across her face. "Yeah of course, what?"

"Well what's going to happen when your daughter gets home from university and finds me living in her house?" She asked softly. She didn't want to rush Serena into telling Eleanor but it was a valid question.

"Oh. I'll make sure I tell her as soon as she gets home. Or maybe when we next speak on the phone. I'll tell her I promise. I'm not going to let it turn into an awkward situation where she walks in and finds you there, ok?" Deep down she was terrified of how her daughter was going to react. She really wanted this to work out with Bernie and knew that, that would mean telling Eleanor.

"I know." She nodded. "I trust you. I'll talk to my landlord tonight, let him know I want to move out."

"Ok and then we'll sort a time to move your belongings to my house. Maybe next weekend?"

"Sounds perfect." She grinned.

 **Would anyone want be to write the actual Berena move in day or what that be too boring and fluffy? I don't know, let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't think I'm ever going to be happy with something I've written but I've been told this is good so here you go. Thank you Beth and Nat for reading this for me. Berena cuteness will be next chapter to break up the drama. Opinions welcome. Kat xx**

Jac had been called to Mr Hanssen's office that morning. By the way she had stormed out of the room and down the corridor, it was obvious to everyone who saw that it was for more than just a friendly chat. It was now nearing towards the end of the lesson before break time and her bad mood was still raging. Elliot was trying to get her to talk about it but she wouldn't. She looked up at the clock and sighed. It had only been two minutes since she last looked. It didn't help that Zosia was in the class and kept trying to catch her attention. Normally if she was feeling down, that would make her feel better, but today it only made things worse.

The lesson finally finished and Jac tried to escape but before she could there was a familiar voice calling her name. She couldn't just ignore her so stopped and turned to face her. "Yes Zosia."

She could tell something was bothering her. "Could we meet up at break? I've got this impossible maths homework." She asked quietly.

"I'm afraid I can't meet you today Zosia. In fact we have to stop this I'm sorry." She had to look away. She wished she didn't have to do this.

"Oh…ok. Well if you've got better things to do then yeah that's fine I understand." She felt her heart drop. Miss Naylor was bored of her. She knew this would happen.

"No it's not that at all. It's your dad. He's reported me to Mr Hanssen." She looked around and slowly moved back into the now empty class room as she spoke. "I think we…"

She interrupted the woman before she had chance to finish. "Reported you? What for? You've done nothing wrong?"

"He saw us going into our room after school on Monday. He's put two and two together and came up with 20. Hanssen wants to investigate so he'll probably talk to you. My course leader might want to as well in her decision whether to change my placement or just kick me out altogether." She was heartbroken. All she'd ever wanted to be was a teacher. It was the only thing that has made sense in her life, the only constant. And now it was being snatched away because of Guy bloody Self.

"I'm so sorry. I'll explain everything to them. I'll tell them exactly what happened. That you helped me and that nothing wrong or bad happened. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been too proud to admit I was stupid then none of this would have happened." She spoke frantically. She felt so guilty but also so angry at her dad.

She shook her head. "No you are definitely not stupid. And don't worry about me ok just concentrate on your studies. I know you can do this."

"No. No I can't. Not without you. They have to let you stay. I'll fail without your help." She was really panicking now.

Jac didn't know what to do. She desperately wanted to reach out and comfort the girl but she couldn't. It would just get her in more trouble if anyone saw. "Come on Zosia, take deep breaths. There are plenty of people that can help you, Professor Hope for example. And your dad, he's only done this because he cares I'm sure." She hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Try and slow your breathing."

Nothing she was saying was making any difference. Zosia's breathing was fast and her thoughts were swirling in her brain.

She sighed. "I'm going to have to take you to your dad. You need someone to comfort you and calm you down. I can't do that. Not anymore." She led the way to the classroom of the last person both of them wanted to see but ironically he was the only one who could help. Zosia followed reluctantly behind. Jac knocked on the classroom door and waited.

When Guy opened the door he immediately had a stony expression when he saw who it was. Then his gaze moved to Zosia and it changed to worry. "Zoshy? What have you done to her!"

"I haven't done anything! I would never do anything to intentionally upset her. She asked me for help with homework and I was explaining why I couldn't. As you can see she didn't take it well." Her voice was full of blame and she had a stony glare on her face.

He held his arms out for his daughter. "Zoshy sweetheart come here. You're safe now, I've got you." He pulled her into a hug but she pushed back against him.

"No! I hate you. I'm going to fail everything because of you!" She shouted.

The redhead took this as her cue and silently slipped out of the room.

Guy frowned down at his daughter. "I'm just protecting you! What do you mean you're going to fail? All of your teachers say you're doing really well. Better than ever in fact."

"Yes because Miss Naylor has been helping me. We've been meeting after school, in secret because I didn't want anyone to know I was struggling, and she's been helping me to complete my homework and to revise. And now you have ruined her career and any chance I had at getting one. I hate you!" She was yelling now, her voice full of anger as she pointed her finger at her dad.

"Zoshy baby you don't have to stick up for her. She can't get to you now."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

"Look I know that Miss Naylor is a beautiful and intelligent woman and I understand why you would be attracted to her but it's wrong. She is an adult and teacher, you are a child. She shouldn't have encouraged you."

"You're jealous aren't you? That's where all this stupid stuff is coming from." She ran her hands through her hair to brush it off her face.

"No of course I'm not, but you're saying there's something to be jealous of?"

"No!" She roared. "You're jealous because I was spending time with her and she actually likes me whereas she thinks you're a fool"

He looked angry again now. "She told you that?"

She shook her head. "No but she didn't disagree when I said it."

"You spoke to her about me?"

"I spoke to her about everything. It was great. If anything was bothering me I could tell her and she wouldn't judge, she'd just listen. She let me talk about mama, she let me talk about school, she let me tell her how annoying Dom was but how I still love him dearly, she let me talk about stupid boy stuff. All the things I could never talk to you about." Her hands were gesturing wildly.

"You can talk to me about anything."

"No! No I can't. Miss Naylor listens, comforts me and gives advice if I need it. You just try to control me and force your opinions on me."

"Ok maybe I haven't always been the best. But if anything at all has happened between you and her then you can tell me. I won't be angry at you."

"Nothing has happened! Ok maybe deep down I've wished that it could but Miss Naylor would never even consider it while I was at school. I know she wouldn't."

"So you're planning to get together once you've left school?"

"Will you stop twisting my words!" She was so fed up. The emotions were making her exhausted. "We haven't discussed it. We haven't discussed anything like that. You really think there's a chance she likes me dad? You're more deluded than I am."

He couldn't believe it. He's been so certain about what he'd seen, surely he couldn't be wrong. He hated being wrong. "But I saw you. You were laughing and smiling. I hadn't seen you that happy in months."

"Oh wow a teacher making a joke is against the rules now? You should go and report Professor Hope while you're at it. But don't worry you're completely safe. Now if you don't mind I need to go and stop Mr Hanssen from kicking Miss Naylor out." She turned to leave the room.

"No darling wait."

She span round angrily. "No dad nothing you're going to say is going to make me forgive you at the moment so don't even try. Just let me go and calm down then sort this ridiculous mess out ok?"

This time he just watched her go as she walked out of the classroom and down the corridor.

She rushed into the nearest block of toilets. She angrily hit the sink and allowed the tears to fall. How was this happening? None of them had done anything wrong and yet they were both being punished. She went to grab some toilet roll and wiped at the tears. Looking in the mirror she grimaced at how much of a mess she looked. It made her think of the time Miss Naylor had done her eyeliner for her when she'd cried it all off. There were many other times where she'd cheered her up whether she was crying or not. She'd never hug her but all it would take was that firm hand on her shoulder, showing her she was there, and then those kind intelligent words. She always knew what to say. She wiped away the rest of her makeup whilst taking deep breaths. When she was ready she left the bathroom again. She had to talk to Mr Hanssen, make sure he knew the truth.

A few minutes later she'd arrived at the head teachers office and was knocking as hard as she could against the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mr Hanssen's voice boomed as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to you about Miss Naylor."

"Ah I was just on my way to tell her to go home."

She stepped in front of him to stop him. "No wait surely you need to talk to me first. I'm involved in this I deserve a say."

"Yes I was going to ask you to come to my office later, but Miss Naylor needs to go home until I've made my decision." His voice was calm but strong as usual.

Zosia was not going to give in. "Well I'm here now, please just let me explain exactly what happened?"

He nodded and motioned for her to come into the office and sit down in the chair opposite his desk, whilst he took his usual seat behind it. "Ok you need to tell me everything, right from the beginning."

She did so and tried to decide what to start with. "Ok well as you probably know, Professor Hope arranged for me and Miss Naylor to meet up on Fridays after school so I had someone closer to my age to talk to. So yeah that happened for a while but then she noticed that I was struggling with my work. She said she would help me but I was too embarrassed to let anyone else know so insisted that we did it in private and that she couldn't tell anyone. It was all my choice, not her. Then on top of the problems with my school work, I fell out with my dad and had some worries about what to do when I left here. She let me talk to her about any issues, thoughts, anything. I promise you nothing inappropriate happened. All she did was listen and help me with homework or revision. You should be praising her for doing a good job, not kicking her out." She tried to judge the look on his face but it was always unreadable.

"As I thought. Thank you Zosia. Would you be willing to write down everything you just told me and sign it." He slid her a piece of paper and a pen.

She nodded. "Yes of course. You never thought it was true did you?"

"It was a serious allegation from a senior member of staff. I had to investigate fully."

"Yes but that isn't what I asked." She knew she was pushing her luck.

"I understand that you can't help who you develop feelings for but no I didn't believe Miss Naylor would be stupid enough to act on them."

It took her a while to make sense of what he was saying. "You think she has feelings for me?"

He stayed silent, his face unchanged. Zosia could have sworn she saw a small nod but surely not?


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter took a lot longer than expected and ended up longer than expected too. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm half asleep as I proof read. And as I write tbh so sorry if it's not great. As always, let me know what you think and what you want to see happen. Kat xx**

Throughout the week, Bernie had been dropping some of her belongings off at Serena's house, but today was the day she was properly moving in. She arrived at the house, her car loaded up with the two remaining suitcases. She dragged them up the drive way and knocked on the door.

Serena soon arrived to open it. "You live here now, you don't have to knock on the door." She scolded as she welcomed her with a hug. "There's a key for you on the kitchen table." She led her into her, or should she say their, house. "Is this all your stuff."

She nodded. "Yeah. Well some of my unimportant stuff is still at my old house with Marcus, there wasn't any room for it at the flat. I'll pick it up at some point if that's ok with you."

"Yeah of course. I've made some wardrobe space but I can make more if it's not enough. Just put your stuff where ever you want to ok. I want you to feel at home here."

"Any wardrobe space is a luxury, I've been living out of a suitcase for months." She grinned at Serena's words.

"Well in that case, the iron is in the top cupboard in the kitchen." The pair chuckled and made their way up the stairs to the bedroom, taking a suitcase each.

"I'm going to cook tonight." Bernie says as they reach the top of the stairs and pull the suitcases into the bedroom. "As a thank you to you and Jason for letting me move in."

"Alright but good luck with that. We don't exactly have much food in." She places the suitcase down and stands back as Bernie starts to unzip them one after the other.

"See I knew that, which is why in one of these bags there should be a carrier bag of everything I'll need." She found the bag and pulled it out, holding it up like a trophy. "Oh I see are you just going to stand there and watch me unpack?"

She couldn't help but chuckle at how well she knew her. "No! I didn't want to just start going through your belongings that'd be rude."

"We live together now. What's mine is yours." She smirked as she started to unpack her clothes, moving to the wardrobe to hang them up.

"If you're saying that so you get a free pass to steal my things it's not happening." She shook her head and tried to hold back a laugh. She knelt by the suitcase and started to help unpack it. They worked together in a comfortable silence. Bernie only stopping so she could put some music on, to which they both started to sing along.

Serena couldn't believe how happy she felt and could tell she would love having her girlfriend living with her. She stopped for a minute and looked over at her. She couldn't help but smile at the look of concentration on her face as she arranged her make up on the shelf next to her own. She approached her from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Bernie jumped slightly before realising who it would be and relaxing back against her. She span around, grinning at her. "Yes? What's this for? Not that I'm complaining of course."

"I don't know. I'm just happy. I like the way my room looks with your things in it." She leant her head against her chest.

"You won't be saying that in a few weeks when there's clothes all over your floor." She wrapped her arms around her waist.

"A few weeks? I'd say more like a few days. Besides, you've already trashed my office why not my house too." She smirked up at her. Since they'd been together, Bernie had somehow moved herself into Serena's office. Being just a teacher she didn't need an office but preferred working near her girlfriend rather than in her own classroom. "Anyway come on, you've got some cooking to do. Jason will be back soon."

Bernie nodded, grabbing the bag of food and making her way back down the stairs. Her girlfriend following behind her. Once in the kitchen, the blonde got to work on their tea.

Serena stood back and watched her at work. She couldn't get the smile to leave her face. She could definitely get used to be cooked for, and she'd always loved watching the other woman. She often found herself doing it when they were at work, and now they lived together she could stare at her whenever she wanted. She moved to the cupboard to get two glasses then to the wine rack to retrieve the bottle of Shiraz she'd been saving for this occasion.

"Starting early aren't we Ms Campbell?" She teased.

"It's a celebration, therefor it's allowed. Anyway you sh and cook my dinner." She winked, pouring two large glasses of wine.

"Yes ma'am." She stopped chopping vegetables to mock salute.

"Whatever, Major." She rolled her eyes and had a big gulp of her wine.

Their banter continued until they both heard the front door open and Jason calling out a hello. He untied his shoes and placed them perfectly in their normal place. He entered the kitchen with a smile. "Hello Auntie Serena, Hello Bernie. What are you doing in here already? Auntie Serena usually only takes 5 minutes to make dinner and it isn't 6:30 yet."

"Hello Jason, have you had a good day?" His auntie asked. "Bernie is cooking a proper meal for us today, to say thank you for letting her move in."

He inspected the food spread out in front of Bernie and sniffed the air. "Yes thanks, I made some new friends. Ok thank you Bernie." He stopped and thought for a minute. "Auntie Serena?"

She turned to look at her Nephew. "Yes Jason."

"My friend said if you had a boyfriend he would be my uncle, so does that mean that Bernie is my auntie too?" His face was a picture of pure confusion.

"I don't know really Jason but I'm happy if you just want to call me Bernie. I'll be here for you just like an Auntie though, you know support you and stuff." She stayed concentrated on pouring the vegetables into a pan as she spoke.

He nodded. "Ok just Bernie it is then. Until you two get married then you will be my auntie so I'll have to call you that." And with that he was out the door and settled himself in the living room, leaving the two women speechless.

"Ah sorry about that." Serena spoke finally. "He's got a childish, naïve view of life."

"You don't want to marry me? I am wounded."

She snapped her head up in shock, until she realised she was joking. "I think we've both had enough marriage dramas to last us a while."

She nodded and paused to raise her glass. "Bitter ex wives club."

Serena laughed and tapped her glass against the other woman's.

"You go and relax with Jason, I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

"I'm quite happy here thanks." She leant back against the counter.

"It's rather difficult to concentrate with you staring a hole in my back, it's bad enough at work." She turned around and flashed her a smirk.

"I do not stare at you at work." She protested "I'm too busy in my own classroom thank you very much."

"I've seen you hanging around outside my classroom door, peeking through the window. Now go on, get out of my kitchen." She turned her concentration back to her cooking.

"You're kitchen?"

"I'm sure I've used it more than you have. Now go!"

After some more gentle persuasion, Serena gave in and went to join Jason in front of the television.

This left Bernie to carry on cooking for them all. She knew Jason had a strict routine so made sure that by 6:30pm it was all ready and waiting to be dished up. She piled each plate high and took it through to Jason and Serena who were waiting at the dining room table. They both thanked her and started to eat in silence.

After a while, Jason looked up from his food. "This is so nice thank you Bernie. I think I'm going to like you living with us. Can you cook for us every night?"

She chuckled softly. "I don't know about every night but I will whenever I can. How about I teach you how to cook like this, then we can take it in turns?"

"I'd like that, but I've never cooked before I don't know if I'll be any good."

"That's alright. We'll start with the basics and you can just help me until you're ready to go it alone." She caught Serena's eye across the table and they shared a smile.

He nodded. "Ok we'll start tomorrow."

Once all the plates were clear, Serena looked at the pair of them with a grin. She was so lucky that they got on so well. "Jason you go and sit down while me and Bernie wash up. You're going to need rest before your chef training begins." She stood and the pair began to clear the table. The boy took his aunties instructions and sat down on the sofa.

The second they were in the kitchen, Serena turned to face the other woman. "Bernie?" She waited until she had her attention. "I love you." It wasn't quite the romantic setting she'd hoped they'd first say those words to each other in, but it was true. And she'd never felt it more than when she saw her being so kind to her nephew.

She felt like her heart was going to explode. "I love you too."

"No really you're so amazing. I don't quite know what I've done to deserve you. I mean, the way you are with Jason, no ones ever been like that before." She wasn't usually one for displays of emotion but Bernie was definitely changing that about her.

"Well I like him, he's a good kid, why wouldn't I be nice to him? He's important to you Serena and that means he important to me." She smiled down at her girlfriend.

"Do you think we should be more open about us at school? Not to the pupils obviously but I mean to our colleagues. I'm sick of trying to keep my hands off of you in the staffroom." She spoke with a sigh. People knowing about their relationship would be a big step for both of them, but she thought they were ready.

"Oh definitely. If that's you trying to keep your hands off me then I'd love to see you when you weren't." She smirked. "I don't think we should make it a big announcement but I'm all for not hiding it anymore."

A faint blush spread across her face. "Am I really that obvious?" If she was honest, she didn't really care. She loved Bernie and wanted everyone to know it.

"If we're going to start being more open, you might want to tell your daughter first." She warned gently.

"I have. She rang last night."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Did it go badly?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, there's been so much going on I haven't found the time. It wasn't the easiest conversation of my life and it took some explaining but it's ok. She was…" She searched for the word. "Accepting. She's coming home for a few days in half term so you can get to know each other then. Maybe when she's here we can invite your kids over for dinner one night?" She scanned her face, looking for some indication as to whether she thought that was a good idea.

"That's great news, I'm so proud of you. Yeah that'd be great. Let me know a date and I'll talk to them. Hey maybe Jason could help me cook for them?"

She nodded. "He'd love that. And thank you for offering to teach him."

"Well I remembered you said he liked to be as independent as possible and he's told me that he likes to do things for you so I thought it'd help in every way."

"It does. Maybe you could teach me to cook as well?" She turned and started loading the dishwasher.

"Wow well that would be a challenge." She smirked. "But nope I'm never teaching you anything. You're way too stubborn."

"Oh but you've taught me so much already."

Now it was Bernie's turn to blush. She couldn't help but think about the fact she was Serena's first time with a woman, and how much she'd taught her that night.

She spotted this and laughed. "For goodness sake Berenice I try and be sweet and you have to turn everything smutty!"

Zosia, Arthur and Dom were hanging out in Zosia's bedroom after she had convinced them she needed company. Dom was sat one end of the bed, Zosia was sprawled out on it with her feet on her friends lap and Arthur was sat on the bean bag in the corner. The boys had heard the rumours about Miss Naylor but Zosia had just finished properly explaining it to them.

"It's such a mess. I think I really like her but I can't. I've already risked her career once, I can't do it again. If Hanssen's even let her stay. I might not see her again." She groaned and turned to bury her head in her pillow.

"I know it must suck Zosh but I'm sure it won't come to that. Worst case scenario; you won't see her until we finish school, after that you'll be free to find her. We know she lives locally after you guys bumped into her that night. But you said Hanssen believed you so he has no reason to kick her out." Dom tried to reassure her.

"But that's like 8 months! Yeah he did but what about her tutor? Who knows what she'll think." Her whine was muffled by the pillow. "And this is all assuming that she even likes me."

"Oh come on, why wouldn't she?" Arthur joined in. "You're such a genuinely lovely person and I'm sure she's seen that in the time you've spent together. I'm not hitting on you but you must know how attractive you are?!"

Dom nodded in agreement. "She obviously wanted to spend time with you. You know, I always wondered why she stared in our direction in lessons."

"Hey do you think it's because you see her as a mother figure?" Arthur piped up before she'd had chance to respond.

"Oh god no. If I thought the way I do about her, about a mother figure I'd have serious issues."

"Oh my god have you had fantasies."

Dom grinned cheekily.

"Shut up."

"You do! Are they dirty?"

"Seriously shut up." She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter what they are because it'll never happen."

Arthur screwed his nose up. "You are disgusting Dom. You don't know that Zosh."

"I hate not knowing! Not just that but not knowing what was decided, not knowing if she blames me. I have so many questions and they are driving me insane."

"So we have to contact her." He stated like it was the simplest thing on earth.

"All right Sherlock and how are we going to do that?" She sat up to face him.

"You said your dad always leaves his phone at home right? Do you think he'd have her number?"

She shook her head quickly. "No they hated each other, even before all this."

"Alright but he might have the number of someone who has hers? Do you get what I mean?" He was looking between the two, waiting for approval of his master plan.

"Professor Hope!" Arthur all but shouted. "You could text him from your dads phone, saying you want to apologise but don't have her number."

"My dad apologising? He'd never fall for that." She sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"It's worth a try. Prof always wants to think well of everyone, even your dad." The boys were already stood and ready to leave the room.

She groaned again before getting up. The search for Guy's phone didn't take long. It was found in the living room sitting on the coffee table.

Dom picked it up and shoved it into Zosia's hands. "You do it, you'll know what your dad texts like."

She sighed and typed out a text. ~Hey Elliot. Was just wondering if you have Ms Naylor's number. I think I should apologise.~

She handed the phone back to her friend. "So what you do think?"

"Get rid of the 'hey'. Would he call her by her first name?" Arthur suggested as he peered over Dom's shoulder.

She nodded and did as he said. Once she had, she pressed send. The three waited patiently for a reply. They received one message stating that he'd have to ask her permission. This made them even more anxious. "There's no way she'll want him having her number." She mumbled. They all jumped when the next message came through. It contained nothing but a number.

Dom grinned, triumphantly. "Right you type that number in on your phone, I'll delete he messages from Selfies phone."

She typed the number in, passed her dads phone to him then pressed call. She could feel her hands shaking as she waited.

"I'm guessing this is Guy." Came the abrupt voice from the other end of the phone line.

"Urm no it's Zosia. Don't hang up." She spoke timidly. "I used Dad's phone to text the prof. I needed to know some things."

"For gods sake Zosia? Are you trying to get me into trouble?!"

"No of course not. I just needed to know what was happening. What have Hanssen and your tutor said?" She hated that she might be angry at her.

She sighed. It was great to hear from the girl. "I can stay, if I want."

"If you want?" She interrupted. "You love it there, you said Professor Hope is the best you've worked with, why would you not want to stay?"

"The rumour mill is going to be in overdrive and you know it. Everyone is going to be wary of me and keeping an extra eye. Not to mention the hell you'll get about it." She did want to stay. The few days she'd had away from the school had been bad enough. The more she'd thought about it, the more she knew she was feeling more than professional feelings for Zosia. That was another reason she had doubts about going back. She didn't know how long she could stand being around her without wanting more.

"The rumours will die out as soon as something more interesting happens. They've already established you did nothing wrong so there's no need to keep an eye on you surely!? Don't worry about me I'm used to it. Not that you going will make any difference to whether people give me crap about it. I think you'll be better off it you stay. I want you to stay!" She couldn't help it, she had to admit it.

"If I do stay, we're allowed to see each other but only under supervision. So if you want to carry on our sessions either one of your friends or the Professor will have to be there."

"That's fine. If the Prof is in the same room he doesn't have to listen to my issues. It sounds a lot like you want to stay."

"I do. But it's not that easy."

"I know. One more question. Some people have suggested that you might maybe like me. Like y'know…" She held her breath as she waited.

"Zosia I promise as soon as you finish school I'll answer that question ok? Until then I'm just going to be your teacher but I'm still here whenever you need."

She could take that. The fact that she couldn't tell her was surely a good sign. "That's more than ok. I'll see you on Monday Ms Naylor." She hung up and looked at her friends with a wide smile. "You, Dominic Copeland, are a legend! She's coming back and I'm almost certain she likes me to some extent."

"Oh I know!" Dom said with a smug grin.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I've completely hit a brick wall with this fic so the chapters might continue to take a bit longer. Thank you so much to smudged-red and bitchenware on tumblr who read and helped me with this. As always, let me know what you think and what you'd like to see happen.**

It was Monday again and Jac was back at school after a week off. She'd walked in that morning with her head held high. She'd felt the eyes on her and heard the whispers from staff and students alike, but ignored it. She knew she'd done nothing wrong and so did Mr Hanssen, that was all that mattered to her. People could gossip all they wanted. Tutor time that morning had been awkward. She didn't want to avoid Zosia but she knew everyone would be watching if she did go anywhere near her. They had spoken quickly to arrange that they would meet up that afternoon as before but in the classroom and the professor would have to be there. Zosia wasn't happy about it but it was that or nothing. So here they were now at the end of the day, sat opposite each other at a table in the middle of the classroom. Elliot was sat at his computer, putting together a PowerPoint for a lesson later in the week. He didn't see why he needed to be there as he trusted Jac completely but he'd do anything to save her job.

The pair were working on Zosia's biology homework while discussing how things were going with Guy when they heard the Professor cough to get their attention.

"I know I'm not supposed to leave you but I need to pop to the printer. I won't tell anyone if you don't." He stood and left the room.

Zosia groaned. "I feel so awkward with him in here! We can't talk like we used to be able to."

"I know Zosia, but it's probably best. We can't risk anything happening especially now everyone is watching us." She whispered, despite the fact the room was empty.

"Don't think you could resist me?" She smirked until she saw the other woman's look of disapproval. "Sorry, inappropriate I know. I'm not used to not shamelessly flirting with people I like. Oh god. Forget I said anything."

"Just wait 8 months then you can flirt until your hearts content alright?" She reached her hand out then quickly withdrew it when Elliot returned. "That's it, only one wrong! You're improving so much."

"Thank you Miss Naylor. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood to leave and picked up her bag. "See you tomorrow Professor Hope. Thank you." She gave a little wave, exiting the room.

Jac groaned, resting her head on the table. She'd completely forgotten that Elliot was still in the room.

"Are you alright, Jac?" He asked softly, approaching where she sat.

"What? Oh yeah ignore me. Long first day back." She forced a strained smile.

He sat down next to her. "Am I right to trust you and Zosia? You haven't gone behind my back have you."

"No Elliot, I promise I wouldn't. I won't let anything happen despite these messed up feelings that seem to be running around."

"Oh Jac." He sighed. "If I'd known that I never would have convinced you to return."

"You didn't have to do much convincing. I love it here, working with you. And I had no idea it'd be this hard. I don't usually, well, get feelings, I guess you could say. I've worked hard to put up barriers but this girl..." She trailed off, unsure how to explain it.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can only imagine how hard this is. Do you want to stay out of the classes she's in? I wouldn't mind."

"Can you imagine what people would say about that? Thank you, I know you mean well, but it's ok, I have to get over it." She shook her head. "You don't think I'm a complete creep?"

"Of course not. You've got feelings for someone you've spent a lot of time with, it happens. Look if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where I am. I can tell you like to bottle things up, but that never did anyone any good. You've done so much for Zosia, you deserve someone to do the same for you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you so much. I'll bear that in mind." She knew she probably wouldn't take him up on the offer, but it meant a lot all the same.

"Alright well you get yourself off home, it's been a tough day."

She nodded a thank you and gathered her things.

A while earlier, at lunch time, Bernie and Serena had found themselves stood nervously outside the staffroom.

"We don't have to do this." Bernie spoke quietly as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"No I want to. I want to hold your hand and walk into the staffroom with you without being scared of what our colleagues will say." She held her hand out for her.

Bernie took her hand with a smile. "Let's do this then Ms Campbell." She pushed the door open and led her into the staffroom, hands still firmly linked. They knew they were being watched but ignored it as they approached the group of teachers.

Elliot was the first to notice them properly. "Oh hello you two. What's going on here?" He spoke with a smile.

"Not a clue what you're talking about Prof." Bernie smirked as the pair of them sat down next to him.

"Well I'm very happy for you ladies. You both deserve this so much." He patted Serena on the shoulder. He'd seen her go through a lot and was happy to see things going right for her at last.

"Thank you Elliot."

Guy looked over with a look of confusion. "So Ms Campbell does that mean…"

She cut him off, knowing full well what was coming. "That means that I'm in a loving relationship. That's all I know and that's all that matters. Ok?" She asked sternly.

He nodded quickly, as though he'd been threatened with detention and turned back to the newspaper in his hand.

Bernie looked at her girlfriend with a proud smile. No one could shut down Guy Self's nonsense quite like her. She couldn't help herself but lean across and press a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm not sure that's appropriate." Ric Griffin frowned. "I hope you're not going to be acting like that in front of the children."

"Oh come on Ric." Elliot spoke again. "You've done more than a simple kiss on the cheek in this staffroom over the years."

"That's not the same Elliot."

Bernie rolled her eyes. "It's exactly the same. Serena and I are a couple, just like you and any of your many ex's."

Serena grinned and leant against her. Partly to annoy Ric further but also just because she enjoyed being close to her. The rest of lunch time carried on much like this. Bernie and Serena huddled together as they ate their lunch, occasionally joining in the conversation with the other teachers, but with eyes for only each other.

Adrian Fletcher was walking home from school with his oldest, younger sibling Evie. It was a lot easier now she went to the same school as him and he didn't have to rush out of school to pick her up. Luckily his younger siblings could go to after school club at the preschool, which is where his baby brother went. His mothers illness was getting worse which mean he was pretty much solely responsible for the care of his brothers and sisters. No one knew this as he was worried social services would get involved and take them away. All he had to do was get through year 11 and he could look after them full time without having to worry about school. He knew it wouldn't be wrong until Raf suspected something. He had to say no to meeting up for the fifth week in a row. He did want to spend time with his best friend but he needed to be there for his family. Him and Evie collected the other three from school and stopped off at the supermarket to get some tea. He sighed as they all scrambled for the last pennies in their pockets to cover the cost. Once he had it sorted he put it under the buggy and carried on home. He pushed the buggy with his youngest brother Theo in and Ella on the back. Evie walked along with Mikey, talking to him about his day at school.

"When will mummy be better? I miss playing with her." Mikey asked when they were nearly home.

"I don't know mate." Fletch sighed. "Sometimes people don't get better and we need to be prepared for that. But we've all got each other and we'll be ok." He wished he believed that himself. He needed to get a job if they had any chance of keeping the house and having food but he needed to stay at home to look after the kids. He unlocked the door and they all ran in. He started about cooking tea whilst washing up from the night before. Homework would have to wait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. As always please do leave reviews and let me know what you think. I'd love to know what you'd like to see happen. Kat xx**

October half term had finally come around for the staff and students of Holby secondary. For some, it couldn't have come soon enough. Bernie and Serena were using the time to properly settle in to living together. Serena's daughter Eleanor was coming home that day and Bernie's children were coming around for dinner that evening. Jason was nervous as it meant his cooking skills were being put to the test for the dinner. Although it gave him comfort in knowing that him and Bernie would be working as a team. The pair were already slaving away in the kitchen while Serena tidied the living room and made sure there was enough space around the table. Even though most of it was the other woman's mess of course. She had to admit, the mess did make the house feel more homely and lived it. She glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes until her daughter's train was due at the station. She piled up the books that were taking over the dining table before walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to get Eleanor from the station. Jason do you want to come?"

"Auntie Serena I am in the middle of cooking I couldn't possibly leave now. And on top of that Bernie is so nervous, who knows what she'll do if we both leave." He pointed out, honest as ever.

"You're right. I'm relying on you to prevent her from doing a runner while I'm gone." She was only half joking. Bernie was as pale as a sheet and had been pacing the house all morning.

"I would never do that. I can't wait to meet her." She forced a smile.

Serena placed a quick kiss on her cheek before heading for the door. "See you soon." She called.

While she was gone and the food was safely cooking she quickly nipped upstairs to get changed into her white shirt she knew Serena loved. She'd told her she didn't have to get dressed up but she didn't want to be meeting her daughter in an oversized jumper. She returned back to the kitchen and waited nervously.

A while later they heard the door open and close. She took a deep breath and left the kitchen.

Serena spotted her and smiled. "Ah there she is. Eleanor this is Bernie my…"

"No please don't say girlfriend, you're not a teenager." She rolled her eyes but smiled warmly at the woman in front of her.

"That's what I said, but she likes it and you must know how stubborn she is. Anyway it's nice to finally meet you." She grinned, trying hard to forget the nerves.

"It's good to meet you too Bernie. Especially after the way mum spoke about you on the phone. You've made her so happy." This caused both women to blush.

"I want to make her happy more than anything. In fact my daughter said the same about me. I think you two will get along."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them both." She nodded before looking at her mum. "Mum where's Jason? I've missed him."

"In the kitchen, he's cooking for us tonight." She watched her daughter go then turned to Bernie. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" She looked her up and down. "Oh hello I didn't know this shirt was making an appearance tonight. Are you sure that's wise, you know what affect it has on me."

She smirked. "I know but you'll have to behave until the children go home won't you."

"Urm I'm not sure if you've noticed dearest but Eleanor isn't going home. So you'll have to behave yourself all week." She walked away to find her daughter, throwing a look over her shoulder.

She stood with her mouth agape. She hadn't even thought about that. She regained her composure before following her.

The four moved to the living room while the dinner cooked. The conversation flowed freely but it was Serena's turn to be nervous. She was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Bernie's children. Soon that time came, they all stopped and looked up as the doorbell rang. The blonde stood and went to greet them.

"Hey guys come on in." She smiled once she'd opened the door. She led them into the living room. "Cam, Charlotte this is Eleanor, Serena's daughter. This is Jason, Serena's nephew and our esteemed chef for this evening. And this is Serena."

She stood and walked over to them. "Hi, thank you so much for coming. Your mum's told me so much about you both."

They both smiled but Cameron was the one to speak up. "Same to you. I just had to meet the woman who's managed to tame my mum and simultaneously turn her into a lovesick teenager."

His mum swatted him gently on the arm. "Yeah thanks Cam. See Serena I told you he'd always been cheeky didn't I?" She put an arm around the shoulders of each of her children. "It's so good to see you both."

"Ignore him mum, we're happy for you both and are very glad to meet you Serena."

Not long later, Jason and Bernie had dished up the dinner and were bringing it in to the waiting guests at the table. Once everyone had their food, Jason waited nervously for everyone to try it.

Serena grinned over at him. "This is amazing Jason. I'm proud of you."

He sighed in relief and started to eat his own. It really was good. "Thank you Auntie Serena but I couldn't have done it without Bernie."

Cameron and Eleanor were sat next to each other at the far side of the table. "Did I hear your mum say you were at uni? I am too, what is it you're studying?" He asked.

"English. The love for it runs in the family. What about you?"

"Medicine. I always dreaded English as I knew it meant my mum would be teaching me. Kind of put me off it." He smirked.

"I heard that!" Bernie laughed. "You only hated it because you knew you couldn't get away with causing trouble in my class."

"No offence mum you were a great teacher but it was embarrassing!"

It was time for her other child to start now. "Hey Serena has she got you tidying up after her yet? You must be a brave woman to let her move into your lovely house." Charlotte teased.

She burst out laughing. "Of course she has. But I knew what I was getting myself into, I'd seen the state of her classroom."

"I'm sure mum loves it." Eleanor said. "She used to sneak into my room when I was out so she could tidy it."

"Yes she does it to me too." Jason agreed.

The night carried on much like this, the two women being teased by their loved ones. When the food was finished, the younger four at the table looked over to see the couple deep in conversation. Bernie leant forward and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was caused her to blush profusely and hide her head in the other woman's chest as she laughed. The two carried on, all soft touches, unaware they were being watched.

Cameron nudged his sister and mimed being sick.

"Oh come on, it's cute. When was the last time you saw her so happy and carefree." Charlotte protested.

"They're like this all the time." Jason sighed heavily. "It can be quite disgusting. Especially if their flirting interrupts me watching tv." The group laughed at this and nodded sympathetically.

"It stops her being grumpy at you though." His cousin pointed out and he had to agree.

Adrian Fletcher was also glad when half term came around. It meant he could look after his mum and siblings without the distraction of school. Although it wasn't all good as it meant his siblings were always at home too. Raf had been constantly texting about meeting up and he'd had to come up with some lame excuse about being ill. He was in the middle of feeding his youngest brother Theo his lunch when the doorbell rang. "Evie, come here and spoon feed your brother please, I won't be long." He handed the spoon over to his sister and went to open the door. Stood there on the doorstep was his best friend. He sighed, it was going to be so obvious he'd lied. "Raf…"

"Hey mate, I was worried after you said you weren't well so I thought I'd come around, as you couldn't come out. You look ok though, are you feeling better?" He was confused. Was his friend lying to him? If he didn't want to see him he could have just said.

"Yeah I… Alright I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone. Come in, and excuse the mess." He led the way through the house and back to were his bothers and sisters were.

"Fletch you could have just said you were babysitting!"

"It's not really like that. It's my mum, her illness has got really bad. Most days she can't get out of bed. So obviously that's left me to look after these guys." He spoke quietly.

"Why didn't you say? Surely there's help for this kind of situation."

"I can't. If the social think that mum can't cope then we'll all get put into care. It's fine, as soon as I finish school I can look after them easily." He shrugged. He knew he sounded ridiculous but he couldn't let them down.

"With what money Fletch? You'll need to get a job and who will look after them then?" He understood why his friend wanted to help but knew it was impossible.

"I'll get a job at a supermarket so I can work while their at school."

"You're 16. How are you going to provide for your mother and 4 children plus yourself on £4.50 an hour. I'm sorry mate but you're going to end up running yourself down and then where will that leave the kids?"

"I know Raf, I know." He sighed, defeated. "But I need to try ok. Just let me try."

He nodded slowly. "Right you take a few hours to catch up on homework, revision, sleep, whatever you need and I'll look after this lot. We're going to do this together." He gave a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. Are you sure you'll be alright with them?"

"I'll be fine. And if I'm not you'll only be upstairs right? Now go. We'll have fun won't we guys." He grinned down at the children and they all nodded eagerly.

This was all the encouragement Fletch needed. Some sleep would be great right now. "Alright well thanks again. Shout if you need anything."


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! I'm sorry it's been so long I've been so stuck for ideas with this fic. How would you all feel if I skipped abit of time until maybe the end of the year. That won't be the end of the story though don't worry it'll just mean we can have Jasia. I'll do a cute Christmas chapter first though. Prompts always welcome. Please let me know what you think. Kat xx**

The staff and students were back in the swing of things after half term a few weeks ago and were now counting down to the fast approaching Christmas holidays.

Despite the fact Christmas was just a month away, the school was still running as usual and its members were working harder than ever. Bernie woke up that Monday morning and grinned when she saw her girlfriend curled tightly into her side. Yes this was a regular occurrence but it never failed to make her smile. She still couldn't quite believe that she was in a relationship with someone as amazing as Serena Campbell. At first she'd been nervous about being together in public, she'd never been open about who she was so this was new for her. But now she loved being able to walk down the street, hand in hand with Serena, smirking proudly as middle age men looked at her with pure jealousy. Or when she passed a group of boys, or sometimes girls, in the school corridor and heard them whispering about how lucky she was or how cute a couple the two of them made. Every moment of being with Serena, even if they weren't physically together, was amazing and she was thankful for it everyday. She tried to keep her mind on the beautiful woman snoring next to her and not the terrifying thing that would be happening in just a few hours time. Suddenly the alarm rang out, making her jump. She let it ring until she saw Serena start to stir then leant over and switched it off. "Morning." She kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

"Hmm morning." She mumbled sleepily as her eyes opened. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while. I was too nervous to sleep." She shrugged trying to act casual.

She sat up slowly so she was facing the other woman. "You know Hanssen observing your lesson is just a formality. It's procedure for every teacher to be observed once a term." She reached out and tenderly tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know but everyone else gets their heads of department assessing them, not the terrifying looming head teacher." Despite her best efforts to keep calm and collected the panic was showing through in the way she spoke so quickly.

"Well that's your fault for sleeping with your department head isn't it. Plus you found it so difficult last time I was there, maybe this will be easier." She tried to distract her with a firm kiss on the lips.

The attempt worked for a few minutes while she reciprocated the kiss before pulling away. "Sleeping with? Is that all this is to you Ms Campbell?"

"Oh shut up you know it's not. Anyway we better hurry up and get ready before we give Hanssen a reason to give you a hard time." She gave her one last kiss before getting out of bed, pulling the duvet with her to stop Bernie settling down and dozing off again while she was in the bathroom. A thing she'd done many times.

It was now half an hour before school was due to start and Jac and Elliot were sat in their classroom. Elliot at his desk marking homework and Jac at a table with her laptop, finishing some work for university. At least that's what she was supposed to be doing. Instead she was staring off into space, deep in thought. It was getting more and more difficult for her to be around Zosia and it was driving her crazy. She knew that the most sensible thing to do would be to stop all communication, request a new placement, or at least a new mentor so she could move classes. But she didn't want that, she couldn't imagine not seeing the girl everyday, and Elliot was the best mentor she'd ever has. She hated herself for it and knew it was wrong but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She kept telling herself that it would only be about 7 months until they could be together without breaking any laws and she really did think she was worth the wait. The only problem was, did Zosia think the same thing. What if she fell for someone in her class, someone uncomplicated, someone she could be with right away. Then what would she do. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard Elliot say her name. She looked over to see him looking at her expectantly. "Sorry Elliot I was miles away. What was that?"

"I was just saying we have a new pupil today. It's unusual for someone to start in year 13, let alone so far into the year so she may need all the support she can get." He smiled sympathetically, obviously concerned about her lack of concentration.

"Right yes of course. Do we know the reason for moving? It must be pretty important to uproot her at this stage?" She tried to give him her full attention, prove that she was ok even if she wasn't.

"No apparently the mother decided she would move and the poor girl had no choice. The woman insisted she went here and we couldn't exactly turn her away." He looked through the register for her name. "I've met her once and she seems like a nice enough girl, keen to work hard. Her mothers a bit eccentric, to put it kindly." He tapped his finger on the register. "There she is, Jasmine Burrows."

Jac felt like she'd been hit with a tonne of bricks and all the air left her chest. She desperately tried to keep her cool and form a coherent reply, her face as pale as a sheet. Well that was a name from the past. It had never even crossed her mind that her… that Jasmine would be in her final year of school. Thinking about her being the same age as Zosia made her feel like even more of a creep. She'd always thought of Jasmine as a small child. Well she had been when she'd last saw her.

"Jac, are you ok?"

"I urm. Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just a bit of a funny turn or something, you know. I'm ok now." It could just be a coincidence, she kept telling herself. Anyone could have that name. What would be their reason to come to holby of all places. When she finally felt able to, she closed her laptop and stood up, moving to pack it away. They both tidied their things and got the classroom ready just as the pupils arrived. She retreated to the corner of the room and watched the door closely. And sure enough, there she was being shown in by Mr Hanssen, who spoke to Elliot before leaving. She watched her as she crossed the room, looking lost. That was definitely her, the Jasmine Burrows she knew, her sister. It had been years and she's definitely grown up but there was no mistaking those high cheekbones and bright blue eyes. She couldn't do this. She had to get out of there. Ignoring everyone else she rushed towards the door. "Elliot I'm not feeling well. I'll be back." She called as she passed. She got to the staff toilet and locked herself in. This was the last thing she needed right now.

Bernie stood nervously at the front of her classroom as the students filed in, trying to ignore Mr Hanssen lurking at the back of the class. Once they were all seated and settled she took a deep breath. "Hi guys. You probably saw Mr Hanssen here on your way in. You know the drill, he's here to observe me not you so you have nothing to worry about and just carry on as normal. Alright Morven if you could hand out the past papers from last lesson that are on my desk and we can carry on with them."

Fletch leant over and whispered to his friend. "What do you think she's done wrong?"

"What?" Raf turned to look at him.

"Ms Wolfe. There must be some reason she's got the big boss watching her lesson."

"Oh I hadn't thought about it like that. I was just thinking how terrifying it was to have him in here." He looked over his shoulder and shuddered.

"I know mate and that's the point. It must be pretty terrifying for Wolfe too and they wouldn't inflict that on her unless she'd done something wrong. Maybe someone has complained or something?" He speculated with a shrug.

"Hey maybe she was caught kissing Ms Campbell in school? Or y'know, more than kissing." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're such a child." He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh.

"Talking about children. How are the siblings? Oh and I've done that homework for you. I wrote with my left hand so it'd be as terrible as yours." He laughed.

"Oh I don't know. I think they're OK. Evie is struggling with school and I think she's getting crap from people in her year but she won't tell me anything." He looked around quickly. "Sh! You need to be more quiet about that I don't want people finding out you're doing it for me. But thank you it does mean a lot."

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anytime. And if Evie needs any help too then I'm here alright?"

"I know thanks. Are you still alright to babysit for a few hours Saturday when I take mum to the doctors." He waited until he got a nod in return and turned back to face the front.

After setting them a question to do and giving them ten minutes, Bernie looked around the class. She couldn't help but notice how unusually silent the class was. Even Raf and Fletch had their heads down and had stopped talking. Maybe she should have the head teacher in her class more often. Yeah or not. Putting up with this once a month was more than enough. She moved through the classroom offering help to anyone who needed it.

As soon as the lesson was over and Hanssen had given his feedback she went to the classroom next door to see Serena.

At the sound of her door opening she turned around, smiling when she saw who it was. "Hello you, how did it go?"

"Alright I think. All the feedback seemed to be good, he'll give me the full report later." She smiled, approaching her.

"See I said you'd be fine. You're an amazing teacher."

She perched herself on Serena's desk. "I know, thank you. You wouldn't believe how scarily quiet my class were though. Even the terrible two actually stopped talking for once."

"Oh wow I am surprised. Maybe I'll ask him to my lessons some time." She rolled her eyes. "There are thirty chairs in this classroom including one very comfortable padded chair and yet you still choose to sit on the desk?"

"I wouldn't. It's not worth the stress." She laughed and leant back slightly, using her arms behind her to support her. "What can I say, it's one of my quirks."

She smirked and walked forwards until she was stood firmly between her knees. "Oh I'm definitely not complaining."


	16. Chapter 16

**Christmassy chapter as promised. This is a bit of a filler chapter as the rest of my ideas require a time jump and before that happened I needed to update you on some of the storylines. I hope you enjoy it. Prompts and comments always welcome. Kat xx**

When the Christmas holidays finally came around, Jac couldn't be happier. She'd always hated Christmas but trying to avoid not only one but now two students was exhausting. She hadn't told anyone about her sister and had made Jasmine promise not to either. Zosia had noticed though. She thought back to when the girl had waited behind to talk to her the previous week. She'd asked if everything was ok and she so desperately wanted to tell her everything. For years she'd kept all feelings to herself and kept a firm wall up. But for the first time she felt herself want to break it down and actually talk to someone. That someone being Zosia of course. Instead she'd simply said that she was fine. She couldn't tell her anything while she was still a student. In 6 months time she'd consider telling her everything. 6 months didn't seem that much of a long time now. Well that would be when her exams were finished and Jac would hopefully be qualified, maybe they'd have to wait a little longer. Until Zosia got her results. She wasn't sure, but that wasn't what mattered right now. She'd agreed to meet with Jasmine as apparently she wanted to talk and they couldn't really do that at school.

She'd grudgingly invited Jasmine to her house, there was no way she was going around there and risk seeing her mother. She was now sat waiting for Jasmine to arrive. She hadn't bothered putting any effort in to tidying or anything like that. Not that her house was ever particularly messy. She took a deep breath and stood as she heard the doorbell. After opening the door she left it open and turned her back, walking away. Not quite giving Jasmine the warm welcome she was hoping for.

Jasmine sighed and followed her into the house. She looked around in awe. For a student, the house was smartly decorated and impeccably tidy. Especially compared to her and her mothers house that was always littered with takeaway wrappers. "Thank you for letting me come over." She began nervously. "I know you didn't want to but I think it's important that we talk."

"Does she know that you're here?" She asked abruptly, gesturing for Jasmine to sit down as she did the same.

"Who? Oh mum, no I haven't even told her I've met you, just like you asked. I doubt she even knows your training to be a teacher." She perched on the end of the sofa, afraid of making anything dirty.

"Ha I don't know about that. Why else would she want you to come to this school, Professor Hope said she was pretty insistent."

"Well yes because she'd already paid the deposit for the flat and there's no other school in the area. How could she possibly know." She understood why Jac didn't like their mother but she still tried to see the best in her. She was her mum after all.

"Thinking of herself before your schooling, clearly nothing's changed. I don't know how but she has her ways. It's just what she's like. She may be all sweetness and love with you but that's not who she really is. She's manipulative, evil even." She spoke with pure malice and hatred, clearly not caring that they were related like Jasmine did.

"She's not. Ok yes she has her faults but she truly regrets what happened with you. If she had the money and thought she could give you what you needed she wouldn't have given you up." She knew trying to convince her was useless but it was worth a try.

She rolled her eyes. "That's what she's told you? Has she told you that she made me believe that grandad was dead? Or that she just left me in the house on my own? Or what about the time she used me for a kidney transplant when I was just 18? It's so much more than just putting me into care."

"I…no she hadn't told me about that. I'm sorry." She spoke softly, full of sympathy for her sister.

"Of course she didn't."

"Anyway I didn't come here to talk about her." She looked directly at her, trying but failing, to meet her eyes.

"Then what did you need to talk about?" She didn't understand. If she had a sister like herself she'd steer well clear. It's not like she'd been exactly kind to her up to this point. Of course at school she treated her just like any student, she had to remain professional. But outside of that there had been nothing.

"I wanted to get to know you. I've always wanted a sister. Well I know I've always had one but I mean a sister I could be close with and… that kind of thing I don't know." She trailed off, afraid of sounding ridiculous.

"You know I've spent most of the time I've known you exist, hating you? Because she kept you, because you had it easy. Then I started pitying you for the same reason. I don't see her as my mother anymore and so by that logic, you weren't my sister." She finally looked up for the first time since they'd sat down.

"I understand that, really I do. I don't expect us to be best friends but I'd like to spend time with you, to be able to talk to you. All that sister stuff you know." She said quietly, curling up slightly due to the fear of rejection.

"I won't be a very good sister. I don't know the first thing about family." She wanted to say no straight away but something was stopping her. Would it really be so bad?

"We can learn how, together. Surely it's worth a try. If you don't like it or it doesn't work out then we'll go back to having no contact." She pleaded.

"Ok ok. I see nothing wrong with spending a bit of time together. As long as she doesn't find out."

She grinned. It was all she could do to stop herself running over and hugging her. "Great."

Bernie had suspected that spending Christmas with Serena would be great but having both of their families there too made it even better than she'd imagined. It was only the first week of the holidays and just being able to spend all day together whether it was going out on festive trips or just lounging around the house it was amazing. She'd never been big on Christmas before, and often wasn't even home, so being able to give Cameron and Charlotte a proper Christmas, Campbell style, meant a lot to her. They were spending the actual day with their father and at first that had upset her but Serena had showed her just how much fun the rest of the week could be. Her highlight had probably been the day they decorated the house and tree together. The house was full of conversation and laughter and of course, Christmas music. Serena, Cam and Charlotte had decided it was fun to gang up and tease her but all that mattered to her was that they were getting on, and besides she had Jason sticking up for her. After the house had been turned into something resembling a Santa's groto they'd headed into the local Christmas market. It turned out Serena enjoyed mulled wine as much as she did Shiraz and with only chocolate covered marshmallows and doughnuts to line her stomach, it went to her head fairly quickly. At first Elinor hadn't been too impressed to see her mother stumbling around and being unable to keep her hands off Bernie. But after the fifth time of her telling her how proud she was and how much she loved her, she couldn't help but find it hilarious. Especially with all the pictures and videos she'd manage to take. She knew that'd make good Christmas Day viewing.

"Elinor, did you know…"

"Yes mum you love me."

"Yes. I'm just so happy you know that! I know I don't say it much."

That had cracked everyone up once again and it had the same effect on Bernie now as she remembered it.

They were all sat around the living room watching Polar Express on the television. The 'children' were wearing their matching onesies that Cam had insisted on buying. He'd tried to convince Bernie and Serena to get one too but had settled for the matching Christmas pyjamas bottoms they were now sporting. They were also both wearing one of Bernies old tshirts that she, and now Serena, liked to wear to bed. As she looked around, she couldn't help but smile at how much of a family they all looked. Not only were her children winding each other up just like the old times but Jason and Elinor were joining in too. And then there was the beautiful woman curled into her side. If anyone had told her this time last year that this would be how she was spending this Christmas, she would have laughed in their face. She could tell that Christmas would be her new favourite time of year and hoped that this would be how it was for many years to come. She gently kissed Serena's head before letting her eyes close. She knew Cam would tease her about being old and needing naps but snoozing on the sofa was another of her favourite parts of Christmas. And anyway she was only resting her eyes.

However Christmas wasn't going quite as well for some of their students. Mo had told her parents and family about the baby. As expected they had been less than impressed but had finally accepted that if she wanted to keep it then that's what would happen, and they'd support her throughout. That didn't stop the tensions between them though. Mo knew they didn't approve but that didn't stop them from showing it. She'd always felt like she was the disappointment of her sisters and this just made it worse. And not only that, but her sisters blamed her for making their house into a war zone over the festive period.

"I just don't understand it Maureen. Her mum had said that morning, for what felt like the millionth time. "You've always been so smart. You could have really gone far, done well for yourself."

"And I still can!" She had argued. "There are so many successful women with children these days. It's not like when you were younger!" But it was pointless. Either her mum wasn't paying attention or she just didn't believe her. She knew she was a let down but it wasn't like she'd planned this. Not that she'd change anything now, she'd formed a firm bond with the small human inside her stomach. With the amount of time she'd spent talking to it during revision she was convinced it'd come out a genius and be able to do her exams for her. Not that she wanted to think about exams. The baby would have come by then but there'd still be the sleepless nights to deal with. She sighed and rested her hands on her ever growing bump. "We can do this. Don't listen to what anyone else says. Me and you will be a good team. With a little help from Uncle Sacha." Sacha really had been a great help. If she was ever feeling down he'd be there and could cheer her up within minutes. She didn't know what she'd have done without him and knew that as things progressed he'd only carry on helping.

Fletch was also not feeling the festive cheer. He and his mum had managed to scrape together enough money for him to buy the kids one present each but he wasn't expecting one himself. Aside from the one Raf had forced on him last time they had met up. The boys had dragged home a Christmas tree they'd found abandoned in a ditch and the kids had decorated it with old bits of tinsel and battered baubles he'd found in the attack. He hated that he couldn't give his brothers and sisters a proper Christmas. Evie was being really good about it all and little Theo was too young to notice but Ella and Mikey had started to kick off. He knew it would only get worse when their friends were showing off their expensive presents. He knew he couldn't be annoyed at them, they were kids, they didn't understand. They shouldn't have to. Children deserved to have a fun Christmas and he'd vowed to give it to them despite their money problems. At least the holidays meant he didn't have to worry about school. However it did mean he had to find a way to keep them all occupied, which was much easier said than done. Raf had helped out. He'd taken Evie out to places like the science museum while he kept the younger ones busy at the park or out playing on their bikes. Fletch had been against Raf paying to take his sister places at first but he'd insisted that other wise he'd have to go to these places alone so she was doing him a favour. He groaned and hid his face in his hands. He was more than ready for this Christmas business to be over.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for you. There have been lots of requests for Jasia so I hope this is what you were hoping for. Ideas and reviews are always welcome. Kat xx**

In the blink of an eye the school year was over and what an eventful one it had been for many. Exams were finally over and all that was left was the anxious wait for results.

Mo had given birth to a beautiful baby boy and called him William. She had insisted on going to school for as long as possible which resulted in her going into labour in the middle of science and Elliot and Jac having to deliver the baby. She was looking forward to the six weeks off to spend with her son before she started year 11. Her mum had agreed to look after him while she was at school.

Fletch was still struggling through with his mothers illness and looking after the children. Depending on his grades, he was starting a mechanics apprenticeship in September in order to earn money as well as learn.

Jac had passed her teaching course with flying colours and had landed herself a job at Holby Secondary to start in September. The only down side was that due to the move, Jasmine had failed her A levels so would be going back for another year. However they were starting to get on better so that wouldn't be too bad. Jac did wonder what her getting a job at Zosia's old school would mean for the two of them but they decided they had a lot to discuss after prom was done and the girl had officially left.

Raf and Morven were going up to sixth form with most of the other year 11's. Raf was going to miss having his best mate around all the time but knew he was always just down the road. Cara had moved back to Ireland and was going to start college there.

Today was the day of the year 13, upper sixth, prom. The year 11 one had been the week before. The prom for the older ones was different because they were allowed to bring a guest. Naturally, Digby had invited Morven and the pair were closer than ever. They were spending every possible moment together before he went off to Oxford university to study history. Dom had invited his boyfriend who was a few years older, Isaac. Dom was also hoping to get into university but to study medicine. After finding out both of her best friends had dates for the prom, Zosia had agreed to go with Oliver, although she made sure he knew it was strictly as friends and so she wasn't on her own. Much to her dads disgust, she had decided not to go to university but to take a gap year. He hadn't been happy but in the end let her make her own decision. She'd got a job at a supermarket and was planning to save up for a few holidays. The three best friends had taken a minute to the side and watched their classmates on the dance floor.

"I can't believe this is actually it!" Dom sighed dramatically. "No more school"

"Do you remember that first day in year 7 when we were forced to sit together because none of us had any other friends." Zosia laughed at the memory.

"Dom spent the whole lesson stealing my glasses and calling me a nerd." Arthur frowned.

"And look how right I was 'Mr Oxford University student'." For old times sake he stole his friends glasses and perched them on his own head.

"Not yet. It all depends on the grades"

"And you'll get them. You both will." Zosia grinned, hugging them both close.

"And what about you? What are you going to be doing while we're gone. As if we don't know" Dom smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just going to be working hard, earning enough money to see the world." She shrugged.

"Oh right. Not spending time with a certain new teacher." He teased, poking her in the ribs.

She blushed bright red. "Maybe. She gave me her number after my last exam. And I'm going to hers after this to discuss everything." She whispered.

"Oh discuss, is that what the older ones call it?"

"Shut up." She shoved him lightly. "Let's go and find those dates of ours and have a dance." She started heading towards the dance floor. As she did, she passed Jac and subtly grinned in her direction.

She soon found Oliver and danced with him alongside her friends and their partners. Her and Oliver had become close friends so she felt perfectly comfortable with his arms around her waist while they swayed, but their were certainly no romantic feelings there. A few times she'd looked over at Jac, hoping to have that intense eye contact they often shared that felt like they were sending each other secret messages. But every time she caught her eye, the woman was glaring and she couldn't understand why. Had she done something wrong? They'd been texting all week and everything seemed to be going well. She was hoping that that night would be the first time she actually got to kiss her. She tried to ignore it, trying to convince herself Jac was just in a bad mood, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. A few minutes later she excused herself and approached Jac.

"Miss Naylor." She spoke warily when she reached her.

"Zosia." Her smile was obviously forced.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"Yes I'm fine."

"No I mean, well Urm is everything ok? Are we ok?" She looked down at the floor nervously.

Realising how worried she was, she relaxed slightly and rested a hand on her arm. "Of course. I'm looking forward to later. You'll come round straight after this yeah?"

She smiled with relief. "Well I'll have to go home and get changed first but don't worry I won't be long." It made her heart swell at how eager Jac was for them to finally be alone.

"Of course. You look great by the way."

"Thank you, so do you." She headed back to the dance floor, not wanting to look suspicious for talking to Jac for too long. She was feeling a little better but as soon as she was back with her friends, the frown had returned. She sighed and dragged Dom off to the bar.

"Woah ok what was that for?" He looked around in a daze.

"I need your advice. I think I've done something wrong." She sighed and leant back against the bar.

"Right, like what?"

"I don't know! But Ja…Ms Naylor keeps glaring at me so I must have done something." She spoke with a shrug.

He looked over at her and sure enough, she did not look happy. "You were talking to her just now, did she say anything?"

She shook her head. "No! She said everything was fine and I believed her but the minute I was back with you lot and Oliver she looked angry again."

Suddenly it hit him. "Oh come on, you have no idea what it could be?"

She shook her head again.

"She's jealous. You're dancing with Valentine and she wishes she could be the one dancing with you." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You think? But she knows I feel nothing for him, and she said it was ok for us to come here together." She was so confused. The possibility of this hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Of course she knows that but it won't stop her jealousy. How would you feel if she was dancing with one of the teachers?"

Hiding her face with her hands, she groaned. "You're right. So what do I do?"

"There's not really anything you can do, except stop dancing but then you'd be bored and I don't think that's really what she wants." He thought for a minute. "You want to know what I'd do?"

"Probably not but go on."

"I'd really wind her up, see just how jealous I could make her." He could see by the look on her face that she wasn't buying it. "Then later you can assure her that she's the only one you want to dance with, all that soppy stuff."

"I can do all that anyway. Ordinarily I would agree with what you're suggesting but it's early days and well this isn't one of your childish relationships Dom. She's a proper grown up." She looked over her shoulder at Jac and couldn't help but smile. She was now sat with Ms Wolfe and Ms Campbell but was more interested in her wine glass than them.

"Ok yes true. Come and dance with me for a while. That should put a stop to any feelings of jealousy." He smirked and dragged her to the dance floor.

An hour later and it was all over. After some emotional goodbyes, Zosia had gone home to get changed and was now on the way to the address Jac had texted her as her house. She had been tempted to pack an overnight bag but didn't want to seem too presumptuous. She'd decided that if need be she could borrow the other woman's clothes. Arriving at the house, she tried to get her nerves under control before knocking on the door.

After hearing the knock, Jac eagerly got up to answer the door. "Hey, come in." She stepped aside to let her pass before shutting the door behind her.

"Hey." She smiled as she walked into the house. "Beautiful house."

"Thank you." She lead her into the living room and gestured for her to sit down and then sat next to her. "Did you have a good night?"

Sitting down, she shrugged. "It was alright, could have been better."

She frowned, confused. "Oh really? It looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"I guess so. But it would be more fun if I was with you. I know you were jealous of me and Oliver and I need you to know that if I had a choice it would be you that I was dancing with, and the next event like this that I go to, I will be. I mean if that's what you want." She looked away quickly, scared she'd been too bold.

"So you want to make a go of this? See where it leads us?" She suggested.

She nodded. "Yes. I've waited so long and now I'm an adult and I'm no longer your pupil I see no reason to wait any longer. I really like you miss…Jac."

"Yeah the Miss Naylor thing really has to go if this is going to work."

"Oh really. You not into that?" She smirked.

"Very funny. But seriously this isn't going to be easy. You know so many people are going to judge us for this, and then there's your dad." She didn't understand why she'd put herself through this when she could easily find someone so much better and more worthy.

"I know but I don't care what anyone says. Although I'd rather if we wait a while before telling my dad." She requested quietly.

"Of course. We don't have to tell anyone until we're both ready." She held her hand and squeezed it gently. "Although I might have to tell Elliot, professor hope, to make up for all the times I went on about you to him. And I assume you'll want to tell Arthur and Dom."

"Hang on wait, he knew? And you were talking about me? A lot? Now that is cute. What sort of things did you say? And what about the professor, did he approve?"

Jac stopped her questions the only way she knew how, placing a firm kiss to her lips. The kiss didn't last very long but she stayed close after pulling away.

They both shared a grin, over the moon that this was actually happening.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, another chapter at last. I don't know if anyone is actually still reading this but thank you if you are, and congrats for staying with this nonsense. I'm quickly running out of ideas for this so please let me know what you'd like to see. The Berena part is based on a prompt I got while writing one shots but I thought it'd fit perfectly with this. Anyway enough from me, enjoy. Kat xx**

Mo was broken from her dream world, staring down at the perfect little boy sleeping on her lap, when her mum shouted her name. She seemed to vaguely remember hearing the doorbell so assumed it must be Sacha. No one else visited her these days. She scooped up William and held him to her chest, before walking down the stairs and to the door. She stopped in her tracks when she realised who was waiting there. "Derwood!?" They'd been in school together until he'd moved away the year before, after they'd had somewhat of a summer romance. "What are you doing here?"

"Mo!" He flashed her his signature grin, the one she'd fallen in love with. "We're here to visit my Aunties for a few days but I couldn't come back without visiting my best friend"

"That's what I am is it?" She frowned up at him.

"Well yeah that's what we always said wasn't it? You can't have forgotten me already?" His mouth dropped open in confusion.

She shrugged angrily. "Well we were a bit more than that weren't we, before you left. Before you left without saying goodbye."

He looked down in shame and in the process caught sight of the bundle in Mo's arms. His brows furrowed. "Where did that… wait no don't answer that. Who's baby is that?"

"Mine." She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself. "And yours."

His face turned whiter than a ghost. "Mine? And you didn't think to tell me?"

She recognised the look of shock on his face as being similar to the one she wore when she'd looked at the pregnancy test. No one expected this at their age. "I know how much school means to you, I didn't want to ruin that."

"I would never abandon my child Mo, school or not."

"You wouldn't want to no, but I didn't want to make it difficult for you. Besides I could barely tell you over the phone. What was I supposed to say? Hey guess what, you're a dad?" She looked down at her son as she spoke. She couldn't help the proud smile that appeared on her face.

"I am… I'm a dad." He grinned but it was only a few seconds before his face dropped. "My Mum is going to kill me, and your mum oh my god does she hate me?"

She shook her head with a slight chuckle. "No don't worry she's too busy being disappointed in me to be angry at you. 'That Derwood was such a nice boy, you must have led him astray'." She said in a perfect impression of her mothers accent. " I don't suppose you want to come in? Meet him properly?"

The grin from earlier returned at this. "I'd love to." He followed her into the house and shut the door behind him.

It wasn't until they were shut in her bedroom that she held William out towards him. "Do you want to hold him?"

He nodded eagerly and held his arms out. He gently took him in his arms and cradled him close to his chest. "What did you call him?"

"William." She smiled as she took in the sight before her.

"William. I like it. William Effanga?" He held his finger out and the small baby soon grabbed hold. "Hello son."

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But if you want to, you know, get involved, we could add your name in too."

He nodded slowly. "Oh I forgot, I came here to tell you something!"

"Oh and here I was thinking you wanted to see me." She smirked.

"Well yes that too but you know the man my mum was seeing, the one we moved to be closer too. Well they've broken up and so Mum wants to move back here. Obviously it's not that simple because she's sold the house and there's school to think about, but once that's sorted I'll be back. And you two won't be able to get rid of me. Hey do you think we could move in together?"

"That's great news. I have missed you." She shook her head with a laugh. "With what money?"

"Ok yes you're right"

"As always." She interrupted.

"Yes ok. Not right now but some day me, you and William will have our own place. We'll give him the proper family that, let's face it, neither of us had." He looked up at her, full of hope.

"Well it sounds good to me. What do you think William?" She stroked the boys cheek with one finger and he gave a wide toothless grin. "He says he'd like that a lot." She sat down on the bed and leant against Derwood's side.

He lifted his free arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. He didn't know where he stood when it came to him and Mo but still he couldn't be happier. He'd always loved kids and now he had his own son with a girl that, if he was honest, he had always loved.

Before going away to university, Dom had been planning to throw one last one of his iconic parties. With help from his two best friends, he had been planning it for weeks and it was set to be the best of all. With them all now being 18, the supply of alcohol was bigger, they'd purchased some cheap disco lights and his usual small speakers had been replaced with large professional ones that some friend had managed to get hold of.

The party was in full swing as the host stood to one side, watching the madness around him. He was going to miss this but couldn't wait for uni parties. He was also trying to avoid his boyfriend, Isaac, who had been getting a bit funny about him going away. He kept bringing up all the other gay men there would be at university and no matter how many times he tried to tell him he wasn't interested, he still got angry about it. He spotted Arthur sat on the sofa, wrapped up in Morven. They'd been spending every waking minute together, making the most of the time they had before he left. His gaze then moved to Zosia sat across from then, fending off her many admirers. She'd been looking at her phone all night and he knew exactly why. He'd never seen her so happy and he was so glad. Him and Arthur had been had been worried about leaving her in the state of mind she'd been in before but now they had no concerns.

Zosia was drunk. No where near as bad as she'd been in the past, but drunk none the less. She had no need to get to the point she had been anymore. With exams over, she was under considerably less stress and with her and Jac together, she was in a much better place. But still there was only one person on her mind. She wasn't even that big on these parties anymore but Dom had been so excited, she couldn't not come. She sighed down at her phone before clicking on the familiar name and waiting for it to ring.

"Zosia? Are you ok?" Came the answer after just two rings.

"I'm great. I can't stop thinking about you." She slurred, covering her other ear with her free hand in an attempt to block out the noise.

"Well I'm… are you still at the party?" Jac knew it wasn't best to say what was on her mind with all of Zosia's old class mates around.

"I am but I'm bored. I wish you were here."

She was sure she could hear her pouting through the phone. "There's absolutely no way I would go to something like that."

She stood and walked towards the hallway, trying to find somewhere a little quieter. "I know. Maybe you should take me to a party that you would go to." She drawled.

"I don't do parties."

"Oh come on you most know of some so…sophif…"

"Sophisticated?"

"Yes, that word, nightclubs or something? Where do you high flying teachers go to let off steam."

"That would be the pub down the road from the school. You know, the one your father drinks in every Friday." She smirked, predicting the groan she got in response. "Are our nights in not good enough for you any more? Are you fed up of my cooking." She teased.

"No! No not at all. Your cooking is to die for and I love cuddling with you on the sofa and especially what comes after that." She gushed drunkenly. "I just wish we could be together in public. Go out for meals and drinks like every other couple."

"One day we will. One day it will be easy. But I can't tell you when that will be."

"I love you." Zosia blurted out.

She hadn't expected the first time she heard that to be a drunken confession. She did feel the same but didn't feel like now was the time to say it back. "Don't you want to go back to the party."

Zosia walked out of the door into the quiet outdoor space. She stopped when she spotted a couple kissing, quite heatedly. When she realised who it was she burst out laughing, forgetting all about Jac not returning her words.

"What's so funny?"

"Your sister is snogging Oliver Valentine." She spoke bluntly, through hysterical laughter.

"Sh. No one else knows she's my sister." She hissed.

"Don't worry there's no one else out here, and they won't hear me they're way too busy. His hand is half way up her dress." She turned away, not wanting to watch anymore.

"I did not need to know that." The disgust was clear in her voice.

"Are you gunna go all protective big sister on him?" She giggled.

"You know mine and Jasmine's relationship isn't really like that." She rolled her eyes.

"I think you should. I'd definitely like it." She bit her lip as she spoke, hoping that came across in her voice.

"I'm going to bed."

"Hmm, what are you wearing?"

"Zosia." It was a warning. She so wanted to do this but couldn't be sure who was listening in.

"No one else can hear. It's just me out here." It was as if she could read her mind. Really she just knew her that well.

She took a minute before smirking to herself. Well if this was how her girlfriend wanted to play it. "What would you do if I said I wasn't wearing anything."

"I'd say that I was headed there straight away." This was the side of her she'd been trying to bring out and now she had, she grinned with pride.

"Well then you'd better hurry up." She said flirtatiously before hanging up.

The grin disappeared and she was left stumped. How did she always manage to do this to her.

Ever since Bernie had moved in with Serena, they'd said they were going to make the house their own, and Jason's of course. Until now they'd been too busy so they were using the summer holidays to get it all done. The three of them had redecorated Jason's room together as well as the living room, Elinor's room was planned and set to be done when she next visited so all that was left was their bedroom. They'd decided to keep the plain white walls and since there was no damage to the paintwork they saw no point in repainting them. They'd bought a new chest of drawers to make space for some more of Bernie's clothes and that just needed to be put together. However today, they were going shopping for a new bed. Bernie didn't see the point, the bed they already had was 100 times better than what she was used to but Serena had insisted. They'd been walking around the furniture shop hand in hand for ten minutes when Serena came to a stop. "What do you think of this one?" She asked, gesturing to the large bed in front of them. "I don't think it's quite king sized but it's bigger than double. I know we haven't really discussed size."

"Well as long as it's got reliable springs and doesn't creak it's good for me." She directed a suggestive wink in Serena's direction.

"Wha… oh please behave." She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her in the arm.

"What? Don't enjoy a taste of your own medicine Ms Campbell?" She smirked. Serena teased her so often that she relished any opportunity she got to get her own back.

"No but this is important."

"Serena it's a bed, and it's not like we spend more than about six hours a day in it. I really don't see the difference."

"I know! But well the bed we have now will always be mine and Edward's, I want a bed that will be ours." She admitted with a sigh.

She felt bad for making fun now, that was such a lovely reason. "But I thought you moved house after the divorce? Did you not get a new bed?"

"I did. But remember I told you about the time we briefly got back together, before I realised he was even more of a nasty piece of work than before."

She nodded. She'd heard all about when Edward returned to the school as a supply teacher, manipulating a young teaching assistant and blaming all his stupid drunken mistakes on her. It'd been before her time but she'd heard that the woman was lovely and that her and Serena had done nothing to deserve everything that snake of a man had put them through.

"I know it sounds stupid, he only stayed in that bed a few times and so did Robbie but all of this is about making the house mine and yours."

"You said that was so I felt at home, but it was as much for you wasn't it?" She turned to face her and rested her hand on her hips.

She looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry, I only wanted a fresh start with my… our little family."

Her hands drifted until they were wrapped firmly around the other woman's waist and she pulled her against her. "Don't apologise, you have absolutely no reason to apologise." She placed a kiss on her nose. "You are adorable and we will buy whichever bed you wish. A bed fit for a queen, like you deserve."

She hummed softly. She never realised how much she'd love nose kisses but she really did. "Good. And I'm sure we can make sure the springs are in full working order before we commit to anything." She smirked as her girlfriend started to blush. "Oh I see so you can make comments like that but I do it and it's embarrassing. What's all that about?"

"Because you dear, make everything so much more bloody suggestive."

The pair laughed before disentangling themselves and carrying on with their shopping.


End file.
